Huit de Pique
by Oochoo
Summary: Il aurait été impertinent de croire à la mort pure et simple des forces maléfiques du monde magique... Quand les Ténèbres s'élèvent à nouveau, ceux qui auraient aimé tourner la page se retrouvent au cœur des rouages du nouvel ordre. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

_Tout d'abord, bonsoir à tous et à toutes (QUI lit des fanfics en journée, sincèrement ?). Je vous présente le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire dont l'idée m'était venue il y a environ mille ans de cela, et que je vous livre aujourd'hui enfin, remasterisée. Si parmi vous certain.e.s me suivaient il y a quelques années, j'ai du prendre une bonne grosse pause dans la publication pour cause de prépa (ça va, ça arrive). Je ne sais absolument pas si je vais reprendre une sorte de rythme, en tout cas si après lecture vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, laissez-moi donc une petite review, le remède des braves quand la motivation se casse la gueule sur les aléas de la vie._  
 _Je préfère ne pas trop en dire ni sur l'univers ni sur la quantité de chapitres, ne serait-ce que parce que c'est voué à évoluer. Mais sinon, ne vous tracassez pas, j'ai quand même un semblant de trame._  
 _Alley, sur ce, bisous, et amusez-vous bieng._  
 _Oochoo_

* * *

 **I**

 _Les éclairs, les cris, les éclats, les gémissements et les exhortations se mêlaient en une symphonie surnaturelle. La lumière jaillissait de toute part, pour mourir et renaître plus fort à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, qui s'illuminait de ce spectacle unique. Baguettes brandies, hachoirs pointés bien haut, flèches visant le cœur, les armes étaient multiples et le combat sanglant. La Salle vivait comme jamais. Son aura magique magnifiait l'épouvante, elle la faisait resplendir. Accusant des vagues d'assauts, le camp noir, déjà peu imposant, flanchait. Les visages dissimulés par leurs cagoules se découvraient soudain, dans un cri muet de douleur, le regard déjà vide et l'âme déjà lointaine. Dans ce ballet mortel Harry émergea, grimpant sur l'estrade et fit face au reptile. La rumeur des rixes se calma et devient inaudible. Tous n'attendaient que ce moment, hors de question d'en manquer une bribe. Les deux hommes antithétiques tournaient lentement, décrivant un cercle parfait de leurs pas sur le bois usé._

 _« Tom, tu as perdu ce soir. Regarde autour de toi, compte. Ne vois-tu pas que tu n'as obtenu qu'une écrasante défaite cette nuit ? »_

 _Seuls le faciès vide d'émotions et les yeux rougeoyants de Voldemort lui répondirent. Ils continuaient de tourner, avec la régularité d'un métronome._

 _« Jedusor.. Tu t'es proclamé roi, mais ignores-tu vraiment que pour prétendre à un royaume il faut en connaître les sujets ? Car voilà ton erreur. Dans ta quête effrénée du pouvoir, tu as oublié que tu n'étais pas seul. Durant ces longs mois, durant ces années, j'étais là. J'avais une mission, j'avais des espions, j'avais un devoir. Et par-dessus tout, j'avais une arme que tu n'as jamais eue et que tu n'auras jamais. Je pense que tu as dû en entendre parler, Tom. On appelle ça l'amour. Ça ne t'est certainement pas familier, mais saches que c'est grâce à elle que ce soir, ton règne tombe. »_

 _La bouche aux lèvres inexistantes de Voldemort se fendit, s'élargit, pour finalement effectuer un hideux simulacre de sourire, exhibant des dents jaunies et pointues. Dans ses pupilles, des flammes dansaient. Exaspéré par l'absence de réaction effarée de la part de Jedusort, comme il en avait tant rêvé, Harry dégaina sa baguette et décocha un Expillarmus en direction du cœur de son ancien Némésis. L'intéressé fit de même à l'exact même seconde, à la différence près que son propre sort était vert, et non pas rouge. Les deux sorts ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre, et retournèrent en direction de leur expéditeurs. Harry, tellement concentré sur Seigneur noir, ne prit garde à son propre sortilège, qui le désarma comme un coup de poing. Voldemort, quant à lui, reçut son sortilège mortel en plein dans la poitrine. Le temps se stoppa alors qu'il vacillait maladroitement en arrière, manquant de chuter. La baguette de Harry parcourait lentement les airs, tourbillonnant plus que nécessaire. La trajectoire fut interrompue par une main, l'attrapant dans sa volée, d'une poigne ferme et assurée. Le propriétaire de la main en question releva la tête, et afficha un large sourire reptilien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vivant._

 _Dans un glapissement de surprise générale, Voldemort utilisa la baguette de Harry pour immobiliser celui-ci à genoux, les mains croisées dans le dos, le menton levé vers lui. D'un regard qui aurait pu être condescendant chez un véritable être humain, Voldemort embrassa Harry, puis l'immense assemblée réunie dans la Salle. Il se mit à marcher en décrivant un large cercle, Harry en son centre. Ses pieds nus foulaient les planches. Le regard dans le vague et sans réellement se soucier des centaines de paires d'oreilles l'écoutant, il ouvrit sa bouche et parla._

 _« Quelle arrogance... Quelle ignorance ! déclara-t-il de sa voix aigue. Croyais-tu donc que je ne me doutais pas de l'existence de ta mission ? Croyais-tu vraiment que je serais resté des mois à t'attendre, à attendre ma fin, et ce, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour te contrer ? Crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit donc incapable de se prémunir de sa propre mort qui ne savait tarder ? Quelle crédulité... Veux-tu savoir comment j'ai su, si facilement, déjouer ton plan ? »_

 _Voldemort baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme brun privé de parole qui reposait honteusement sur l'estrade à quelques pas de lui. Celui-ci ne lui adressa qu'un brûlant regard de haine. Le Seigneur noir poussa un soupir feintant une attitude blasée._

 _« Voilà un bien bel exemple du tempérament Gryffondor. Outrageusement courageux, téméraire, même devant la mort, mais tragiquement... vain. »_

 _D'un négligent coup de baguette magique en sa direction, un Impero força Harry à acquiescer de la tête. La salle toute entière émanait l'ébahissement horrifié._

 _« Fort bien, se réjouit le reptile. Aussi, disais-je, il n'est pas dans la nature du Seigneur des Ténèbres de laisser de jeunes adolescents arrogants essayer d'attenter à ses jours sans réagir. »_

 _Il ne dit rien pendant cinq ou six enjambées, ménageant ses effets. Le Seigneur noir gardait un certain goût de la mise en scène dramatique, surtout en telles circonstances._

 _« J'avais, dans ma jeunesse, un idéal. L'idéal de vaincre la mort, de vivre pour l'éternité, d'imposer mon règne sur la Terre entière. J'avais dans l'idée de sauvegarder mon âme, je désirais me prémunir des … nuisants. »_

 _Il fit encore une pause, et en profita pour jeter un regard appuyé et incendiaire à Harry._

 _« J'ai mis en œuvre ce projet. J'ai créé six Horcruxes. Ainsi, mon âme était divisée en sept. La puissance mystique de ce chiffre m'a, je dois l'avouer, toujours … fasciné. Pour atteindre ce nombre j'ai même, dans l'urgence, transformé mon fidèle Nagini en l'une de ces sauvegardes. J'étais tout-puissant, affirma-t-il en levant le menton. Mais toi, petite vermine, cracha-t-il en tournant violemment le visage vers Harry, tu t'es mis en travers de mon ascension. »_

 _Le crachat atterrit par hasard entre les deux yeux d'Harry. Si le regard pouvait réduire en cendres, il ne serait rien resté du Seigneur Noir tant l'assemblée semblait déterminée à le voir périr pour cet acte insultant._

 _«Voyant ta progression, et la destruction de mes premiers Horcruxes, je me suis vu confronté à un choix qui n'en n'était plus réellement un. La création d'un nouvel Horcruxe s'imposa à moi. »_

 _Il attendit quelques secondes avant de déclarer :_

 _« J'ai donc changé cette représentation antique du Dragon d'Eeivar, relique de l'ancienne magie islandaise, en mon septième Horcruxe. »_

 _Voldemort sortit l'objet au moment où il la mentionna. Posée sur le plat de sa main, la statuette de pierre aux innombrables petites incrustations de pierres et de feuilles d'or semblait dormir. On pouvait voir son dos monter et s'affaisser au rythme de ses respirations glacées. L'animal, dont chaque écaille se détachait du corps même, était animé d'un souffle froid. C'était une pierre vivante et une âme morte. Le Seigneur Noir avait encore une fois repoussé les limites de l'obscur, en donnant une véritable vie à son Horcruxe. En l'arrachant à son for intérieur, il a doté un morceau de roche d'une âme. Une âme scarifiée, mortifiée, mourante. Une âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _« De toute manière, la puissance supposée du fameux Sept était désormais obsolète. J'ai démontré suffisamment de pouvoir, je suis suffisamment puissant pour me passer d'une stupide influence ... arithmétique ! » souffla-t-il._

 _Il jeta ensuite un regard en biais à Harry. Il ne lassait décidément pas de l'observer en position de faiblesse. Puis, dans un murmure, il continua._

 _« Quelle coïncidence amusante ... C'est finalement un symbole gryffon qui va causer ton trépas, Harry Potter ... »_

 _L'assemblée explosa, et une multitude de cris fusent des quatre coins de la salle. Se détachèrent le rugissement de Minerva McGonagall, les cris perçants d'Hermione et de Ginny et le hurlement de Ron. Le désespoir les oppressait comme un étau, la tête leur tournait, ils ne pouvaient, ne voulaient pas en croire leurs yeux, leurs oreilles. Le Mage Noir, agacé de ce tumulte pointa sa baguette en direction de la salle et d'un geste négligent, il fait taire la foule._

 _Les yeux clos, il évoluait sur l'estrade, marchant lentement autour d'Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards fous autour de lui._

 _« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs à ton propos ... La dernière remonte à moins de deux heures, si je me souviens bien... Pensais-tu pouvoir te jouer de moi en faisant l'enfant d'une telle sorte, Harry Potter ? Mais désormais j'en ai fini des négligences. Le lien absurde qui nous unissait s'est brisé, tout comme ta protection ... maternelle, cracha-t-il avec un dégoût corrosif. Plus aucune barrière magique, plus aucun amour, plus aucune baguette, plus aucun ami stupidement dévoué ne s'interposera entre toi et ta mort depuis si longtemps promise, et jamais reçue. Ce soir sera ton dernier soir, et tu iras saluer tes parents, ton parrain et tous ceux de ton espèce. Adieu, Harry Potter. Ton ère s'achève maintenant. »_

 _Sans hâte, il pointa sa baguette en direction du front d'Harry, là même où se tenait la cicatrice qu'il lui avait lui-même donné il y avait dix-sept ans de cela. Il articula six syllabes, et l'éclair vert fusa. Soulevé un court instant, Harry retomba et s'effondra en arrière, les yeux fixant l'infini._

 _Un silence assourdissant hurlait. Puis la salle s'emplit de pleurs, de cris de désespoir et d'hurlements de joie qui se mêlèrent. Voldemort se met juste devant la foule gesticulante, et proclame l'entrée dans un nouveau monde, et qu'il est inutile de se battre._

La Grande Salle vrombit, tout devint flou, un battement cardiaque haletant résonna, et dans un cri, Draco Malefoy se réveilla. Pantelant, il passa une main sur son front, qu'il découvrit trempé de sueur. Tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration qui ne le mènerait pas à l'hyperventilation, il observa la lumière lunaire filtrer à travers les rideaux de sa chambre conjugale. Quelques rayons égarés venaient caresser l'or des cheveux d'Astoria, visiblement assoupie malgré le cri de stupeur de son mari.

Réfléchissant à la vitesse d'un hippogriffe au galop, ce dernier tenait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses tumultueuses pensées. Un rêve, bien sûr. Rien de plus, songeait-il, tout en passant la main sur sa Marque des Ténèbres, qui ne s'était jamais véritablement effacée malgré les années.

Harry Potter est bien vivant, bien que « soucieux » d'après le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur la table de chevet d'Astoria, « sûrement un nuage dans son idylle avec son épouse Ginny » titrait le journal. Voldemort quant à lui, pourrissait bien dans les tréfonds du Pays de Galles où quelques têtes brûlées en quête de sensations macabres avaient daigné enterrer le plus grand meurtrier sorcier du siècle.

Draco respirait l'air frais de sa chambre, regardait les murs recouverts de chaux blanche, espérant retrouver une certaine tranquillité. Il descendit du lit conjugal, et sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Ses pieds foulèrent prestement le vieux bois du plancher du salon, et enfin il fut dehors.

Le vent tonique de l'Atlantique, le roulis des vagues en contrebas, l'odeur de sel et de sable, l'herbe humide sous la plante de ses pieds. Il respirait.

* * *

 _Si ça vous a donné envie de connaître la suite, une petite review et vous illuminerez ma soirée !_  
 _La bise,_  
 _Oochoo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo yo camarades, voici pour votre plus grand plaisir le second chapitre, donc sans plus de blabla, place à l'histoire !_  
 _Oochoo_

* * *

 **II**

La pointe de la plume tremblait au-dessus du parchemin, une goutte d'encre menaçant de s'écraser sur la fibre. « _Cher Monsieur Drago Malfoy_ » traça enfin la main d'Hermione Granger, pour la troisième fois du mois. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle s'acharnait à envoyer tant de hiboux puisque depuis la fin de la guerre, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient revenu avec la moindre réponse. Sauf si, bien sûr, une Beuglante remplie d'insultes remarquablement inventives puisse être considérée comme réponse.

Mais par habitude plus que par conviction, la Ministre de la Magie rédigea le courrier qui ressemblait à tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà envoyé. « _besoin pressant de vos connaissances des membres dissidents et des forces obscures_ », « _mouvements inquiétants de petits groupes organisés_ », « _trop peu d'Aurors compétents ayant connu la réalité de la guerre_ », « _devoir envers la communauté magique d'Angleterre_ ». Les expressions variaient avec les jours, mais le message demeurait le même. Treize ans après la chute de Voldemort, les groupuscules réfractaires n'avaient toujours pas disparus, et les sorciers du gouvernement ne luttaient plus efficacement contre les derniers adhérents des Ténèbres.

Dans les premières années suivant la guerre, un grand élan s'était emparé de la population sorcière. Aguerris, ils avaient traqué, jugé, reconstruit. Des centaines d'individus étaient passés devant le Magenmagot, des convois entiers étaient partis pour Azkaban. Un sentiment de satisfaction emplissant les cœurs, et la sensation de la tâche accomplie planant, les actions se calmèrent, les traques prirent fin, les enquêtes aussi. Mais pour ceux qui savaient voir derrière l'autocongratulation, il était clair que rien n'était résolu. Nombreux sorciers et sorcières s'étaient enfuis à l'étranger, dans d'obscures montagnes des Balkan ou dans de grouillantes villes d'Asie de l'Est.

Avec le temps les Aurors se reposèrent sur leurs lauriers, se félicitant encore et toujours des mêmes arrestations mémorables de certaines familles il y a des années de cela. Et à présent, Hermione Granger, élue Ministre à l'âge incroyable de 21 ans, se battait contre la lourdeur et l'inaction de ses employés. La plupart ne voyait pas l'intérêt de persister dans d'épuisantes missions, puisque « la menace avait disparue ». Sa popularité, éclatante lors de son ascension au poste le plus important de l'Angleterre magique, s'était amenuisée, doucement, et désormais les journaux n'hésitaient plus à parler de sa paranoïa, d'une fixette sur le passé, de troubles post-traumatiques. Certains consacraient même des pages entières à de potentiels remplaçants pour le poste, plus à même de diriger la communauté.

« _Dans l'attente d'une réponse favorable de votre part, Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie._ »

Elle reposa sa plume. _Bien sûr que le Ministère avait besoin d'éléments compétents comme Malefoy_ , pensait-elle. Mais la guerre avait eu toute sorte d'effets sur ses combattants, et lui avait choisi, après son jugement en Cour Suprême, de se retirer du monde magique. Le Ministère, n'ayant pu le condamner, s'était octroyé une part de lion dans la fortune familiale des Malefoy, sans que cela ne semble véritablement le déranger. Il avait de lui-même mis le Manoir à la vente, que le Ministère s'empressa d'acheter à un prix risible. Mais l'unique chose qu'il n'avait pas librement donnée fut sa collaboration. Dès la fin des tractations, il s'était retiré Merlin seul sait où, sur une côte orageuse du pays qu'il n'a plus quitté depuis une décennie.

-Abruti de Malefoy, maugréa Hermione en scellant son énième lettre, sans trop d'espoir. Toujours aussi immature, infoutu d'aider les autres, égoïste…

Elle se leva pour attacher la missive à la patte de son hibou personnel, portant la main à son ventre. Sept mois que celui-ci enflait sans pitié, et il commençait à peser sévèrement sur ses lombaires. _Une grossesse en été, je te retiens Ron avec ta spontanéité, le prochain c'est toi qui le portera, je te préviens_ , se plaisait-elle à penser.

Le hibou mordilla gentiment la main de sa maîtresse, prit son envol, et disparu lentement derrière les bâtiments londoniens.

o0o

-Herm', tu veux quoi comme thé ? Ceylan ou Ceylan ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dilemme cornélien… Mais le Ceylan me tente bien.

Ron revint de la cuisine et déposa la tasse fumante et odorante devant son épouse.

-Cornéquoi ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

-Cornélien. C'est … français.

Les tentatives d'apprentissage de culture moldue à son mari se résumaient généralement en une incompréhension de l'élève, elle préférait ainsi couper court à la question et s'abstenir d'évoquer des notions de dramaturgie française du XVIIème siècle.

-Rose est enfin endormie ? s'enquit-elle, attrapant avec une certaine difficulté de la liasse d'archives déposée sur la table basse devant elle.

-Je lui ai lu trois pages de ton pavé préféré, « _Histoire de la magie médiévale en Europe Centrale_ ». C'est redoutable. J'ai même dû lutter pour ne pas m'endormir la tête dans la veilleuse, confia-t-il, mimant un bâillement démesuré.

-Ça aurait été regrettable en effet, répondit-elle, déjà à moitié plongée dans ses rapports.

Elle feuilleta rapidement le dossier, ses yeux scannant les pages.

-Par Merlin… Si je demande des rapports de missions aux Aurors, c'est pour avoir une idée de l'état _actuel_ des dissidents, pas pour qu'ils me sortent des copier-coller des missions d'il y a huit ans ! s'exclama-t-elle, balançant la liasse sur la table basse qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

-Des copier quoi ? dit Ron, ramassant les feuilles qui s'étaient échappées.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont même pas allés sur le terrain, ces abrutis, clama-t-elle, ignorant Ron. Je devrais tous les renvoyer, les renvoyer dans le passé même, les foutre devant les Lestrange, les Carrow, Avery… Ils verraient peut-être enfin l'intérêt de traquer les Mangemorts avant qu'ils ne se réveillent vraiment !

-La plupart de tes Aurors sont jeunes, Hermione… Ils sortent à peine de l'école, plus deux ans d'entrainement, ils n'ont pas connus la guerre, hormis à travers leurs parents. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment réaliser.

-Mais même au temps de Fudge et de ses mensonges ridicules, on était plus suspicieux que ces espèces de pantoufles à baguette qui me servent d'employés et de remparts contre les Ténèbres ! dit-elle, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Ça, c'était juste nous, rappelle-toi Herm'. Bois ton thé, il va refroidir, conseilla-t-il, espérant détourner la conversation.

Hermione lui jeta un regard par-dessus sa tasse.

-Tu es quand même conscient que les quelques rapports convenables qui me parviennent font état de factions organisées plus nombreuses que jamais ? Et que c'est vraisemblablement la partie émergée de l'iceberg ? Je ne me bats pas contre des moulins, Ron ! Pourtant crois-moi que j'aimerais, j'aimerais que la Gazette ait raison, que ça ne soit que des fantasmes pour « briller à nouveau » ou je ne sais quelle stupidité qui fait vendre, lança-t-elle, bouillonnante.

Ron expira, et reposa sa propre tasse.

-Je _bosse_ pour le Ministère, Herm'. Pour toi. Le mois dernier j'étais en Hongrie à courir les bois à la recherche d'une trace de Mangemorts… J'y suis resté des jours, à manger du pain sec, pour rien. Tu peux regarder, ça doit être écrit quelque part là-dedans, dit-il, pointant du menton la pile de rapports. Moi, ça ne me démotive pas, j'en ai vu d'autres, mais les nouveaux... Quand tu n'as pas connu la terreur, l'adversité, les attentats, c'est dur d'y croire encore et encore… Notre génération et celle de nos parents, enfin, les miens au moins, nous voulons préserver les jeunes j'imagine.

-Les préserver ce n'est pas leur faire croire que le monde est gentil et cotonneux ! s'exclama la sorcière. Si on veut éviter une prochaine guerre, il faut se battre aujourd'hui, pas quand un nouveau mage Noir aura exécuté la moitié de la population… Il faut leur montrer nos cicatrices, nos morts, leur expliquer la complexité et l'intelligence de l'ennemi, la fourberie et l'étendue de leur magie, celle qu'on n'apprend pas à l'école…

-Tu veux envoyer les vieux Aurors à Poudlard, faire la classe en racontant les tortures psychologiques aux petits première année ? demanda Ron, dubitatif.

Le souvenir de Maugrey Fol-Œil planait dans la pièce.

-Non, de toute manière McGonagall ne me laisserait pas faire, admit Hermione. Elle aussi elle devient molle d'ailleurs non ?

-Elle a tout juste 75 ans, et a vu un certain nombre de ses élèves mourir sous les foudres des Mangemorts… Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, souffla Ron.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle souffla sur sa tasse, en but une gorgée. Ils tournaient en rond. La situation était compliquée depuis des années, et ils n'avaient rien pour avancer. Aucune nouvelle piste, aucun nouvel allié. Et pire, aucune urgence apparente. Rien qui ne pousse à s'engager, au final. Jour après jour elle se convainquait d'être dans le juste, mais par moment une grande lassitude l'envahissait. Ron avait suggéré la piste des « hormones maternelles », mais Hermione savait bien que ça n'avait rien à voir. _Après tout_ , se disait-elle dans de tels moments, _nous avons surement encore de longues années de calme devant nous, pourquoi s'acharner à voir le mal là où il n'y a rien... Les supporters des Ténèbres ont toujours existé, alors faisons de notre mieux pour les contenir... Je ne peux pas porter tout le poids de l'Angleterre sur mes épaules._

Ron se leva de son fauteuil, embrassa Hermione sur le front, et se pencha pour embrasser son enfant à venir.

-Au fait, cette histoire de guérisseur moldu qui peut montrer le bébé avant qu'il naisse… Ça peut aussi dire le sexe ? demanda-t-il, en relevant la tête vers Hermione, incertain.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire, et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Ron. La magie permettait parfaitement de le savoir, mais son intérêt pour la médecine était touchant. Il n'était pas foncièrement réfractaire au monde moldu, il fallait juste trouver la bonne entrée en matière.

-Bien sûr. On peut même en imprimer l'image, mais elle ne bougera pas. Quoique, je pourrais peut-être ensorceler l'échographie, songea-t-elle. Mais de toute manière, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste envie de me préparer psychologiquement cette fois je crois, affirma-t-il, un sourire en coin, caressant gentiment le ventre d'Hermione.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main. Il s'était habitué à lire les rubriques de Quidditch rédigées par sa sœur, et était étonnement souvent d'accord avec l'analyse sportive de cette dernière. Hermione quant à elle se saisit à nouveau de ses liasses, sur lesquelles elle porta un regard de dégoût. « _Rapport de mission du 20 juin 2009, traque du Lincolnshire, ordre de mission n°23671_ ». Elle tourna la première page, et lu le nom de l'Auror en charge. « _Harry Potter_ ».

Une légère gêne colora ses joues. Elle avait complétement oublié avoir envoyé son meilleur ami dans une telle mission. Une lecture en diagonale du rapport lui appris que la mission avait été amplement vaine. Harry avait même daigné préciser dans une marge que la mission lui avait coûtée un rhume et des piqures de moustiques.

Hermione reposa le dossier, fatiguée. Il était tard, et elle n'arrivait plus à former une pensée cohérente. En son époque flamboyante de Poudlard, elle aurait certainement persisté toute la nuit s'il le fallait, s'acharnant à trouver une preuve d'activité maléfique, mais aujourd'hui, Ministre et enceinte, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'écrouler dans un lit aux côtés de Ron, pour trouver l'énergie d'affronter la journée de demain.

* * *

 _Alours, une réaction, une question, un truc à dire ? N'hésitez plus, la review est votre amie !_  
 _Plumement votre, Oochoo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut salut, vous êtes prêts ? *ay ay captain* Et bien voici le troisième chapitre, qui amène son lot de précision et de définition de personnages. On avance un peu dans l'intrigue, on voit quelque chose qui se profile à l'horizon... Enfin on avance quoi. *évitons l'auto-spoil, ça serait con*_  
 _Alley, bonne lecture à tous !_  
 _Oochoo_

* * *

 **III**

-Bonjour, fripon.

Drago sursauta. Tout obnubilé par l'étalage consciencieux de marmelade sur ton toast, il n'avait pas entendu Astoria entrer dans la cuisine. Celle-ci se saisit du brin d'herbe coincé entre deux mèches blondes et décoiffées de son mari.

-On a fait une nuit buissonnière ? souria-t-elle.

Effectivement, après avoir marché le long de la falaise pour écouter les vagues, Drago s'était allongé sur un talus herbeux particulièrement accueillant, et le sommeil s'était emparé de lui sans qu'il n'y prenne gare. La lumière du petit matin l'avait réveillé.

-J'avais envie d'air frais, répondit-il simplement, tentant un sourire.

Les détails de son rêve n'ayant pas eu l'amabilité de se faire oublier, il lui était difficile d'être léger ce matin. Il attrapa la théière, et se servit une grande rasade. Il allait croquer dans son toast quand un bruit sec en provenance de la fenêtre résonna dans la pièce. Un grand hibou blanc aux yeux noisette tapotait du bec contre la vitre. Drago se hâta, mais Astoria était plus proche. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre à guillotine, détacha le parchemin et donna un bout de son toast au hibou.

-Le Ministère ? lut-elle, un sourcil légèrement relevé, alors que l'oiseau s'envolait.

Drago parvint jusqu'à elle, et prit la lettre de ses mains avant qu'elle ne la décachette. Encore scellée par une cire d'un rouge riche montrant un double M travaillé, elle avait tout d'une missive officielle. Mais il savait pertinemment quelle main l'avait rédigée. _Granger, tu continues à t'immiscer là où tu n'as rien à faire…_

-Ça doit être un gratte-papier du Tribunal qui a mal classé ses dossiers, et qui m'a envoyé une vieille paperasse… Ça fait des années qu'ils ne m'ont rien envoyé, déclara-t-il en protégeant la lettre dans son poing.

Il réalisait bien que son attitude était des plus suspicieuses, mais il savait qu'Astoria respecterait sa vie privée, même après leurs dix ans de mariage. Elle n'était pas du genre à fouiner, pour son plus grand bonheur. Peut-être se doutait-elle de quelque chose, peut-être avait-elle remarqué les hiboux ministériels déposer leurs courriers hebdomadaires. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de confronter son époux à ce propos. Quant à lui, il n'avait jugé utile de lui parler de sa situation.

Il enfonça le parchemin dans la poche de son pantalon, signifiant à son épouse qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

-Tu seras à la serre aujourd'hui ?

-A l'atelier, répondit Drago. J'ai une commande en cours, j'ai deux semaines pour l'envoyer.

Depuis leur retraite loin de la ville, le couple, s'étant retrouvé démuni après les colossales amendes ministérielles, avait dû trouver un moyen de subvenir à leurs besoins. La plupart des firmes sorcières ne voulant pas d'employés au passé tumultueux, le travail à distance leur convenait à merveille. Astoria ayant eu dans son enfance une éducation assurée à grands renforts de précepteurs, elle parlait couramment cinq langues, et traduisait une grande partie de la collection de Fleury & Botts depuis son bureau. Elle recevait et envoyait des manuscrits par hibou, depuis des années.

Son mari exerçait une activité des plus similaires, puisqu'il était confectionneur de potions. A quelques centaines de mètres de leur demeure, il avait installé une immense serre où il faisait pousser une grande variété d'ingrédients rares en recréant leurs environnements naturels. Attenant à la maison était son atelier, où il pouvait rester des journées entières. C'était son domaine, lui seul pouvait y entrer.

Leur couple fonctionnait de la sorte depuis leur mariage, et bien que leur union ait été grandement influencée par leurs parents, ils s'en accommodaient fort bien. Ils partageaient ce goût de l'isolement, du travail solitaire, du bonheur silencieux. S'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, c'était certainement par envie de conserver leur cocon intact, neutre, et protégé du monde grouillant.

oOo

« _Nos rapports font état de mouvements de sympathisants des Ténèbres dans des zones connues pour leur ancienne affiliation à Voldemort et ses fidèles. Nous sollicitons votre aide en matière de magie obscure ainsi que votre connaissance du milieu et du terrain afin de mener à bien des missions de neutralisation et d'interrogation._ »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de finir la lecture du parchemin, et le plaça directement au-dessus de la bougie illuminant son plan de travail. En regardant les flammes consumer le message, diverses pensées traversèrent son esprit. _Elle ne prend même plus de pincettes maintenant, le prochain elle l'adressera directement à 'Mr Drago Mangemort' … Est-ce qu'elle s'imagine que je vais me pointer devant son bureau un beau matin, que je lui tendrais la patte et qu'elle pourra m'envoyer chercher une balle avec une tête de Carrow dessus ?_

Il s'empara d'un mortier et d'un pilon, et s'attela à réduire en poudre une racine granuleuse. _Toujours à donner des ordres, à regarder son petit monde tourner autour d'elle… Mais qu'elle y aille dans ses missions foireuses, elle les connaît les 'sympathisants des Ténèbres', elle en a même descendu quelques-uns... Si elle continue à m'envoyer ses torchons, la situation doit vraiment être catastrophique au Ministère._ Il prit une fiole et versa quatre gouttes d'une épaisse liqueur dans son mortier. Armé de son pilon, il écrasa rapidement la pâte violacée qui s'était mise à s'agiter. _Amuse-toi bien avec tes Aurors en mousse et tes responsabilités de grande fille, c'est loin d'être mon problème, Granger._

La matinée s'étira, et Drago était loin d'avoir fini sa potion. Il plaça son chaudron sur un petit réchaud à bougie, et s'accorda une pause, ou plutôt un nettoyage. Un coup de baguette en direction de sa paillasse, un autre vers les rangées de flacons et de fioles. Il se saisit du seau près du plan de travail, et sortit de l'atelier. Même si il ne se l'avouait pas franchement, il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à accomplir les tâches quotidiennes sans magie. Bien que n'ayant pas exactement été élevé dans une culture de travail manuel, il allait toujours remplir son seau au puits plutôt qu'à grands coups d'Aguamenti.

Les prochaines étapes de confection de son élixir en tête, il pénétra à nouveau dans son atelier. Une silhouette lui tournant le dos était devant sa paillasse, et feuilletait le grimoire d'instructions. Drago lâcha immédiatement son seau qui s'éclata au sol, et dégaina sa baguette. En un pas, il appliqua la pointe de celle-ci contre le crâne de l'intrus. La silhouette, dans l'ombre de la bougie, laissa échapper un léger rire. Drago saisit son épaule et le força à faire volte-face.

-Sympa, les cheveux longs. C'est Asto qui te l'a suggéré ?

-Théo, dit-il sans bouger sa baguette d'un millimètre.

Celui-ci, tout sourire, se saisit de la baguette de Drago entre deux doigts, et la décala loin de sa tempe.

-C'est bon, les mondanités sont terminées ? demanda-t-il, écartant les bras comme pour montrer son innocence.

-En effet. Dégage d'ici, Nott.

Ses yeux avaient tourné au gris sombre, et sa voix était inhabituellement grave.

-Je te trouve un peu sur la défensive, Drago. On peut discuter un peu non ? dit-il en esquissant quelques pas autour de la paillasse. Pas mal ton atelier. T'as bien mis ton temps à profit, ça fait vraiment pro. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu un moment de libre pour m'envoyer un hibou, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu es tout pardonné. C'est à ça que servent les potes, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ça t'amuse de débarquer chez moi comme ça, de jouer aux vieux copains, de venir me faire chier jusque dans mon atelier ? cracha Drago, un air de mépris et de dégoût au visage, sa baguette suivant la trajectoire de Nott.

-Ça va, descends d'un ton, je suis venu te parler, pas voler ton fric ou violer ta femme, annonça-t-il en inspectant quelques bulbes qui traînaient sur une étagère.

La mâchoire du blond se contracta, manquant de faire crisser ses dents, et une veine se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette, ses jointures blanchirent.

-Tu te rends compte que ça fait bien une _décennie_ qu'on travaille en secret, reprit Nott. Et on est enfin sur le point d'être prêts. Je sais bien que tu nous as fait comprendre que tu t'en foutais, mais là on va avoir besoin de toi. On sait que tu t'es cassé la gueule à cause du Ministère et de l'autre pute Sang-de-Bourbe, mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, pendant que tu jouais à Heidi dans ta prairie, nous on a bossé.

-Nott, t'as raison, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de tes plans merdiques. Casse-toi. Je ne me répèterai pas.

Nott se tourna pour faire face à son ancien ami. Celui-ci semblait taillé dans le marbre, et de minces étincelles jaillissaient de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Son visage était figé dans une expression de haine pure. Le Mangemort soupira, et fixa la baguette de Drago, qui le visait entre les deux yeux. Celle-ci sauta subitement de la main de son propriétaire, s'envola en arc de cercle, et Nott tendit la main pour l'attraper en plein vol.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'hospitalité, Drago. Ça doit faire un moment que tu n'as reçu personne, pensa-t-il tout haut, en observant la baguette qu'il venait de s'accaparer. Désolé pour ça, mais tu me rendais nerveux, et ce que j'ai à te dire nécessite la plus grande attention.

D'un geste du menton en direction de l'entrée de la pièce, il claqua et verrouilla la porte, et d'un mouvement de la main il déplaça une chaise qui vint heurter Drago derrière les genoux, le forçant à s'asseoir. Ce dernier ne s'étonna pas de constater que ses mains étaient immobilisées contre les accoudoirs. Nott avait toujours manqué de délicatesse.

-Si Astoria descend… commença-t-il.

-Comme si tu laissais ta femme entrer dans ton petit jardin secret. Bon, assez perdu de temps, dit Nott fermement, en posant une fesse sur le plan de travail. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on trime, j'ai dû faire des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres, j'ai passé des mois dans les souterrains à rallier les petits clans, à corrompre les pantins du Ministère, tout cela serait d'ailleurs allé beaucoup plus vite si tu nous avais filé un coup de main… Rien qu'avec ton nom, on aurait diminué par deux les temps de tractation avec les sympathisants. Mais je ne te blâme pas, encore une fois. Faire des lotions contre les ongles incarnés c'était vraiment primordial pour ton épanouissement personnel.

-Puisque tu as si bien réussi tout seul comme un grand avec tes potes des galeries, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es pointé chez moi ? articula Drago, fixant sombrement Nott.

-J'y viens, j'y viens… T'as as un truc à boire ici ? interrogea-t-il. Accio Whisky, formula-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Une bouteille au contenu ambré jaillit d'un placard en hauteur, et atterrit sur le plan de travail.

-Allez, tu ne m'en voudras pas, à l'ancienne ! lâcha Nott avant de descendre trois longues gorgées de whisky directement au goulot. C'est du bon en plus, tu t'emmerdes pas ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite, en se léchant les lèvres.

Il reposa brutalement la bouteille, examina Drago assis devant lui, et effaça enfin son sourire arrogant qu'il abordait depuis son arrivée.

-C'est pour bientôt. Et tu ne vas plus pouvoir faire le mort dans ta campagne. Tu vas venir avec moi, et ensemble on va s'élever à notre ancien rang. Celui qui est digne de notre sang. Tu récupéreras ta situation, ton manoir familial, ta fortune, tu seras à nouveau respecté… On sera au sommet, et on se vengera des traîtres, des Sang-de-Bourbe, de toutes ces sales races qui ne méritent qu'un Avada Kedavra dans la gueule.

Il cracha par terre pour appuyer ses dires. Dans ses yeux dansaient une flamme passionnée. La baguette de Drago tournoyait entre ses doigts.

-Quand tu dis 'on'…

-Tous, Drago, tous ! La fine équipe ! Zabini, Parkinson, Boyle, sans parler de tous ceux recrutés en cours de route… Tu serais étonné devant le nombre d'anciens Serdaigles Sang-Purs qui se sont ralliés à nous, des anciens copains de la bande de Potter pour certains même. Ils ont bien compris l'importance de ce qu'on est en train d'accomplir. Et puis… ajouta-t-il, laissant un blanc théâtral avant de continuer. Daphné aussi nous a rejoints. Elle était dans les premières.

Le ventre de Drago fit un nœud. Lui qui avait voulu préserver Astoria, peut-être qu'elle était en correspondance depuis des années avec sa sœur. Elles avaient toujours été très proches. Peut-être qu'elle était parfaitement au courant des activités de Nott. Peut-être même l'avait-elle aidé ? Les idées fusaient.

-Tu ne discutes pas énormément avec ta femme, nan ? C'est con. On a beaucoup correspondu récemment, on est d'accord sur beaucoup de choses.

Drago sentit un poignard incandescent s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles. _Pardon ?_

-Bon, j'imagine que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je m'en vais. Pour le moment, reste tranquille, ça devrait plus tarder, au QG on est en train de finaliser. Je reviendrais en temps voulu, d'ici là sois sage.

Il se leva, s'étira sommairement, descendit une autre rasade de whisky, reposa la baguette de Drago et esquissa quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Il s'arrêta juste avant de passer le pas de la porte.

-Autre précision, Drago, informa-t-il sans se retourner. Ça fait un moment qu'on t'observe, et on a remarqué les petits hiboux du Ministère. Un seul mot qui leur parvient à propos de cette conversation, et tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour. Cela va de soi, mais je préfère préciser.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa. Drago constata qu'il pouvait enfin se relever, attrapa prestement sa baguette et couru à la suite de Nott. En arrivant à l'extérieur, il était clair que celui-ci avait déjà transplané, laissant Drago seul avec ses pensées, tremblant de rage.

* * *

 _C'était un poil plus long, vous avez remarqué ? Nan ? Et bah comme ça vous le savez._  
 _Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par votre moyen préféré. Mais juste comme ça, les reviews c'est simple et rapide. Enfin je dis ça, si je reçois un hibou chez moi je me plaindrais pas._  
 _Milles chocolats,_  
 _Oochoo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Attation les enfants, comme le laissait présumer la fin du chapitre précédent, à partir de maintenant ça va se taper dessus. Je sous-entends par là que le rating va peut-être passer de T à M, je suis pas encore fixée, je me laisse un ou deux chapitres de réflexion pour décider._  
 _Donc **disclaimer** : Ce chapitre contient des passages violents. Lecture à vos risques et périls._  
 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous (woohoo super ambiance)_  
 _-et avant que j'oublie, mille mercis à Swangranger et IKNOX3 pour leurs reviews trop cools, et à Amelie6, ma beta de l'espace qui supporte mes mille et une questions quotidiennes, vous êtes merveilleuses-_  
 _Oochoo_

* * *

 **IV**

La douleur l'aveuglait, bloquait ses neurones, l'empêchait de respirer, brûlait ses membres. Elle lévitait au-dessus de son bureau et son corps n'était que pure souffrance. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était un incendie, et des lames acérées visitaient sans distinction chacun de ses organes.

Puis soudain elle retomba, brutalement. Son dos heurta le chêne de son bureau, vidant ses poumons du peu d'air qu'elle avait réussi à conserver. Ses sens revinrent, et elle s'entendit crier, elle sentit ses larmes bouillantes sur ses joues, elle goûta le sang dans sa bouche.

-Putain, je crois que ça m'avait manqué, dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione tentait de respirer en haletant, clignait des yeux pour disperser ses larmes, essayait de se redresser sur un bras, la tête incroyablement lourde.

-Arrêtez, par pitié, arrêtez ! coassa-t-elle, la voix cassée.

-Endoloris ! s'exclama la voix.

Son corps s'éleva, et les poignards brûlants revinrent se planter entre ses côtes, dans ses cuisses, dans son crâne. Dans son ventre rond. Alors elle hurla à nouveau. Elle ne savait plus quand le sort avait pris effet, et sûrement il allait continuer à la faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne folle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure. Une éternité plus tard, elle s'écrasa encore sur le bureau comme une poupée de chiffon. Cette fois elle n'essaya pas de bouger. Elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable de toute manière.

Quelque part, des portes claquaient, des hurlements résonnaient dans les couloirs du Ministère, des explosions et des bruits sourds faisaient vibrer les murs. Tout le bâtiment était victime de l'assaut meurtrier.

-Bon, on la termine et on va aider les autres ?

oOo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son bureau avait disparu, et elle était attachée avec ses centaines d'employés dans le hall du Ministère. Elle entendait des gémissements, des appels à l'aide, des insultes, des menaces. Dans un coin de son champ de vision, elle apercevait un tas de baguettes d'un mètre de haut. Devant elle, des dizaines d'individus masqués en robe noire allaient et venaient, déposant sans délicatesse les derniers sorciers ligotés. Ses tempes pulsaient horriblement, et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. La terreur empêchait cependant ses paupières de se fermer.

L'agitation autour d'elle sembla prendre fin. Une des robes noires se détacha de la masse, et ôta son masque. _Nott_ , reconnut-elle, et un étau enserra subitement son cœur.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que je me présente, commença-t-il, jubilant. J'ai été, pendant un moment, dans votre liste d'ennemis publics je crois... Vous m'avez même jugé pour ça. Et vous m'avez envoyé à Azkaban. Oh bien sûr je ne suis pas le seul, ajouta-t-il, embrassant la foule masquée des bras. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, nous n'y étions pas à notre aise. Alors nous avons pris la liberté de nous en aller.

Alors que les Mangemorts ôtaient un à un leurs masques, le cerveau d'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de former une pensée cohérente. _Ils se sont échappés de leurs cellules… Tous_. Son rythme cardiaque déjà élevé s'accéléra. _Qui était en charge de la sécurité générale ? Qui coordonnait les Détraqueurs ?_ Dans sa panique, aucun nom ne lui revint. Il y avait eu beaucoup de remaniements, de nombreux courriers échangés…

En y repensant, elle n'y avait simplement pas porté beaucoup d'attention. Dès qu'un Mangemort avait été attrapé, elle se désintéressait totalement de son sort, laissait le système judiciaire s'en charger, et partait à la traque d'un nouveau suspect. Aussi, la gestion de l'incarcération des jugés coupables avait été largement déléguée, voire même procrastinée. A présent la faute lui éclatait au visage, avec force de détails. Elle avait négligé tout un pan de son gouvernement, avait laissé sans réponse nombre de plaidoiries, avait ignoré des dizaines d'employés aux tâches ingrates. Entièrement préoccupée par sa fuite en avant, elle avait laissé la situation s'envenimer. Les gardiens avaient été corrompus, tout simplement. Lorsque l'autorité ne répond plus, se tourner vers le plus offrant était la réponse naturelle. _Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ?_ paniqua-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, le sang lui montant au visage.

L'enchaînement d'actions était clair désormais. Des mois, des années de frustration accumulées, de l'opportunisme, la sortie clandestine de prisonniers, les organisations souterraines grandissantes… Et rien, absolument rien n'avait percé. Les ridicules missions menées par ses Aurors semblaient encore plus vaines, vues sous cette nouvelle lumière. Devant elle se tenaient tous ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à chercher, puisqu'elle les pensait emprisonnés. Son crâne vrombissait et son souffle devint court. La culpabilité lui serra la gorge, elle eut envie de vomir.

Nott continuait son discours revanchard, pointant du doigt toutes les failles du système qu'il lui a été facile d'exploiter, toutes les injustices et la souffrance laissées par le gouvernement. Tournant autour du tas d'officiels ligotés, il se félicitait de la nouvelle ère dans laquelle la Société de Sang-Pur allait entrer. Il prit même le luxe de rappeler à tous les raisons de la supériorité des Sang-Purs sur les Nés-Moldus, avec un ton d'évidence qui dissimulait mal sa haine profonde et sa rancœur.

-Les traîtres au Régime, clama-t-il, seront incarcérés. Les contrôles du sang seront rétablis, et les courageux sympathisants ayant résisté dans l'ombre au gouvernement se verront récompensés à la hauteur de leurs efforts et de leur implication, finit Nott dans un sourire glaçant.

Un tumulte éclata dans une zone du tas de prisonniers, hors de la vue d'Hermione. Toujours groggy, celle-ci ne réussit pas à se tourner pour observer la scène. En revanche, elle entendait.

-Tu crois que nous enfermer suffira pour te faire couronner, Nott ? hurla une voix.

Hermione aurait reconnu entre mille la voix d'Harry. Son estomac bondit.

-Bien sûr, Potter… Toujours là pour l'ouvrir…

Nott esquissa un sourire malsain, et ferma les yeux. D'un geste vers la foule au sol, il fit léviter Harry, qui se débattait dans ses liens. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était posé à ses pieds. Penchant la tête pour le regarder, il se tut un instant, attendant que les clameurs s'éteignent.

-Je suppose que cette mission, qui aurait dû être accomplie il y a bien longtemps me revient… Même si, crois-moi, je connais un bon nombre de gens qui rêveraient d'être à ma place.

Il se mit à tourner autour du Survivant, lentement.

-C'est bon, personne pour se mettre entre toi et ma baguette ? Aucun ami pour se sacrifier ? demanda-t-il, l'air faussement préoccupé. Oh, ferme-la Potter, on t'a trop entendu, dit-il ensuite en esquissant un geste de la baguette pour réduire Harry au silence quand celui-ci s'apprêter à rétorquer.

La foule d'employés liés les uns aux autres était tétanisée, et chacun fixait l'Auror en Chef avec des yeux immenses. Leur silence résonnait dans le Hall.

-Et bien, nous y voilà, déclara Nott, presque doucement. Mais je crois que je m'en voudrais éternellement si je ne faisais pas ça avant.

Il glissa sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, prit son élan, et son pied vint heurter Harry dans l'estomac avec force. Lié aux mains et aux chevilles, il n'eut d'autre choix que de basculer sur le côté, toussant de douleur. Le talon de Nott revint à la charge, frappant cette fois à la mâchoire. La foule hurla, et reçut un Silencio immédiat. Harry cracha rouge, ses lunettes brisées gisaient à quelques pas de son visage, expulsées par le coup. Nott, énergisé par sa toute-puissance, semblait s'être donné pour mission d'atteindre toutes les zones du corps de sa victime à coup de pied, avec une certaine préférence pour son visage. Alors que la foule hurlait en silence et se contorsionnait pour s'échapper de ses liens, le visage d'Harry se tuméfiait à mesure qu'il accusait chacun des coups dans un bruit sourd.

Soudain l'acharnement pris fin, sur un dernier coup dans les tibias, et Nott se releva, repoussant d'une main les mèches qui s'étaient égarées devant ses yeux. Un air de profonde satisfaction s'étalait sur son visage fin. Il remit en place ses manches qu'il avait retroussées pour l'occasion, et pointa de nouveau sa baguette devant lui, remettant Harry en joue.

-C'était plaisant, c'est indéniable, constata-t-il encore légèrement essoufflé. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, hélas…

Alors que la foule retenait son souffle, et d'un coup de baguette qui fendit l'air, il envoya un éclair vert aveuglant vers Harry qui s'était difficilement redressé sur un bras. Le sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine, et il s'écroula contre la dalle.

Hermione le vit heurter le sol comme au ralenti. Elle n'entendit pas la foule hurler et pleurer, elle était à la frontière de l'inconscience. Elle sentit comme si on avait soufflé la flamme qui la maintenait en vie, tout son corps et son esprit n'était que fourmillements insensibles, irréels. Incapable de détacher les yeux de son meilleur ami, elle tomba quand la personne à sa droite contre laquelle elle était appuyée fut détachée du lot et emmenée. Personne n'ayant pris la peine de la relever, elle resta ainsi, la joue contre le sol froid malgré la saison, les mains liées dans le dos, les genoux repliés contre son ventre, le regard fixé sur les yeux ouverts et gonflés d'Harry, plongés dans le vide.

oOo

Hermione sentait des milliers d'insectes invisibles vrombir dans sa boîte crânienne vide, oblitérant toute pensée, toute émotion. Attachés les uns aux autres, les sorciers n'ayant pas passé le contrôle du Sang marchaient les uns derrière les autres dans une chaîne humaine qui s'étirait à perte de vue. Nombre d'entre eux avaient été roués de coups, et Hermione n'avait pas fait exception. Sa lèvre inférieure s'était fendue, et toute la moitié gauche de son visage avait heurtée le mur avec tant de violence que son œil ne voyait plus, trop gonflé pour s'ouvrir. Elle sentait diverses contusions sur ses bras, son dos et ses jambes, et sa cheville la tuait à chaque pas, si bien qu'elle boitait pour avancer.

L'interminable file avançait dans la nuit, qui avait fini par tomber. Dans un geste d'humiliation, les Mangemorts les avaient dépouillés de leurs capes et de leurs robes, et les soirs d'été britanniques n'avaient rien de chaud ou même de tiède. Les sorciers frissonnaient en marchant, tentant de se réchauffer en se frottant les mains. Une immense fatigue s'était emparée des membres d'Hermione, et chaque pas était exténuant. Elle ressentait tout le poids de son ventre dans ses lombaires et dans ses jambes, et d'une main posée sur celui-ci, elle sentait les coups de son futur enfant.

Elle leva la tête et à l'horizon, elle aperçut se profiler une forme imposante. _Evidemment, où d'autre…_ Le Manoir, dont toutes les fenêtres étaient illuminées, disposait d'une silhouette qu'il était difficile de confondre avec une autre. Sa façade principale, flanquée de deux grandes tours coiffées de tuiles d'ardoise, était bâtie dans une roche noire, aussi chaque chandelle placée derrière une vitre paraissait être un œil, scrutant la nuit sombre, inspectant les sorciers que le Manoir s'apprêtait à dévorer.

La procession ralentit à mesure que les prisonniers étaient admis dans l'entrée de l'immense demeure, et le froid se fit mordant. Hermione pouvait sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans le dos de sa chemise déchirée par les cordes qui la maintenaient, sentir l'humidité de l'herbe sous la plante de ses pieds nus, ses chaussures ayant disparu entre deux séries d'Endoloris. Elle ne parvenait plus à réprimer ses tremblements, ses dents claquaient, et elle était presque soulagée de pénétrer dans le Hall scintillant du Manoir.

En haut des marches du Grand Escalier, Nott discutait avec un homme à la robe vert sombre, des petites lunettes rectangulaires vissées sur le nez. En plissant les yeux, Hermione reconnut Julius Berkings, magistrat au titre honorifique au Magenmagot. Il avait présidé une grande majorité des procès de Mangemorts pendant les quelques années fastes en arrestation. Son regard plongeant sur la foule miséreuse en contrebas laissait exprimer un sentiment de propriété. C'est lui qui avait fait racheter le Manoir par le Ministère, et il avait l'air de s'y sentir chez lui. D'un geste négligeant il caressait la montée d'escalier taillée dans un bois rare, tout en acquiesçant de la tête les paroles de Nott. Ses yeux, rapetissés par la correction de ses lunettes, scannaient les sorciers défilant dans le Hall. Il sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant sur son ancienne Ministre, mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage pointu et légèrement marqué par l'âge. Il se pencha vers Nott, lui dit trois mots, ce dernier hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'approbation, et les deux s'en allèrent par un escalier menant aux étages supérieurs.

Hermione se retrouva devant un bouledogue en robe noire, qui la fouilla brutalement, piqua son doigt d'un coup de baguette et la força à déposer une goutte de sang dans un grand registre relié de cuir. Le Mangemort ne paraissait pas parler anglais, aussi il lui indiqua par un grognement accompagné d'un mouvement de la tête de se diriger vers la droite. Là, elle rejoint un groupe de sorciers, au moins aussi abimés qu'elle, encadrés d'autres Mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux les mena à travers des escaliers en colimaçon si étroits qu'il y était impossible de s'y croiser.

La pierre composant les murs était froide et humide, et des gouttes tombaient régulièrement des plafonds. Après une interminable descente, où elle manqua de trébucher, ils prirent un virage à droite, encore à droite, débouchèrent sur un long couloir, puis prirent un escalier dérobé dissimulé derrière une tapisserie rongée par l'humidité. Ils descendirent encore, encore, jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Puis celui qui les dirigeait ouvrit une grande cellule dont les gonds laissèrent échapper un grincement déchirant, et uns à uns, les Mangemorts attachèrent les prisonniers aux fers ancrés dans la dalle de pierre mal taillée.

Lorsque le dernier sorcier fut attaché aux poignets et aux chevilles, un Mangemort referma la porte en fonte forgée, la verrouilla à l'aide d'une lourde clef métallique, et jeta un éclair doré sur les barreaux, qui s'illuminèrent un court instant. Enfin, la troupe en robes sombres s'en alla, emportant avec elle les torches qui éclairaient jusque-là les murs ruisselants. Hermione et tous les Nés-Moldus autour d'elle furent plongés dans les Ténèbres.

* * *

 _Comme certains disent, that escalated quickly..._

 _(au fait, les lecteurs fantômes, je vous vois ! Si vous avez lu jusque là, vous devez bien avoir un petit truc à me dire non ? Comme tous les auteurs de FF j'aime beaucoup lire les reviews, pour vous ça ne prend que trois minutes, et pour moi c'est une heure de danse de la joie dans ma chambre et une journée de motivation pour écrire, alors n'hésitez plus, une revew c'est un auteur qui gazouille ! Rendez-moi heureuse, et dites moi ce que vous pensez)_  
 _A la prochaine, bisous sur le genou_  
 _Oochoo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut salut, mais que voilà, mais c'est bien sûr, c'est le 5ème chapitre (woah incroyable), mais légère précision, comme vous l'avez remarqué les chapitres alternent les points de vue, donc celui-ci ne démarre pas exactement là où le dernier s'est arrêté. Parce que.  
Un gros merci aux reviewers, ça réchauffe mon petit cœur de vous lire ! Et spécialement pour IKNOX3, c'est exact que la dentelle, on oublie, et on passe à la toile de jute maculée de boue et sang. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur (ouuuh dark)_  
 _Alley, bonne lecture à tous, Oochoo_

* * *

 **V**

La porte claqua bruyamment contre le mur de chaux alors que Drago faisait irruption dans le bureau d'Astoria. Au mur, les personnages peints sursautèrent et allèrent se cacher derrière leurs cadres. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce lumineuse.

-Depuis combien de temps ? gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde, se retenant de ne pas hurler.

Sa femme, assise à son bureau, ne parut pas tenir compte de son entrée et continua à écrire. Cette fois ci, il hurla.

-Réponds-moi !

Astoria posa sa plume, et se retourna comme à contrecœur. Elle fixa son mari, lui furibond, elle vaguement ennuyée. Elle soupira, et laissa planer un silence.

-Le début, répondit-elle simplement.

Drago la fixait de ses yeux bleus ayant tourné au gris orageux, et respirait bruyamment par le nez. Son visage d'ordinaire pâle, presque exsangue, s'était coloré. L'attitude détendue de sa femme contrastait avec la sienne, et amplifiait sa propre fureur.

-Le début de _quoi_ , Astoria ?

-Avant la Chute… Depuis que nous sommes petites, Daphné et moi nous nous disions que nous resterions fortes, toutes les deux, ensemble. Alors quand elle a senti le vent tourner, elle a commencé à tisser des liens, à créer son propre réseau au sein du réseau souterrain.

Elle parlait posément, s'arrêtait pour replacer derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux échappée. Son regard se promenait dans la pièce, sans se poser sur quelque chose en particulier. Hormis un léger tapotement du doigt sur son bureau, rien ne laissait transparaître sa nervosité.

-Elle a toujours eu une sorte de penchant pour Théo, j'imagine que c'est pour cela qu'elle est allée vers lui… Ensemble ils ont travaillé, je les aidais, j'ai recruté des sympathisants dans toute l'Europe, ça n'a pas été facile d'ailleurs…

Drago manqua de s'étouffer.

-Tu vas me dire que tu es partie avec eux, à tourner dans les montagnes ? fulmina-t-il. _QUAND_ ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, presque amusée face à la rage de son mari.

-Je n'ai pas quitté la maison, Drago. On se doutait bien que tu te serais méfié, que tu ne m'aurais pas laissée partir. J'ai beaucoup écrit, et j'en ai rencontré par réseau de cheminées.

Des images défilèrent à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de Drago. Il se revoyait, il y a des années de ça, placer des sorts sur leur cheminée, bloquant les communications. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il n'y était pas allé de main morte, et avait recouru à des techniques légèrement occultes pour empêcher tout contact avec d'inopportuns adeptes des Ténèbres. De toute évidence, l'adepte dont il aurait dû se méfier avait pénétré sa demeure depuis bien longtemps.

Il fixa sa femme, et n'arrivait plus à la reconnaître. Partout sur son visage fin, ses cheveux de blé d'or, s'étalait la marque de Nott, il pouvait presque sentir sa pestilence de Mangemort émaner d'Astoria. Il ferma ses poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler de haine. Il déglutit, mais ne comprenant toujours pas tout, il demanda d'une voix cassante.

-Nott s'est fait arrêter il y a neuf ans, quand il était planqué en Finlande. Tu as continué à lui envoyer tes petits hiboux à Azkaban peut-être ?

Elle secoua la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, comme repensant à la bêtise d'un enfant farceur.

-Il avait tout calculé. Il savait que le Ministère le recherchait, alors il s'est fait avoir par les Aurors.

A nouveau, Drago dû accuser le choc de la révélation. _Qui se fait volontairement enchaîner à Azkaban… Il est vraiment devenu fou._

-Daphné me disait dans ses lettres qu'il était important que le Ministère le pense « hors d'état de nuire ». Deux mois après son arrivée à Azkaban, il était sorti.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réaliser ce que sa femme lui disait. Sa tête commençait à vrombir. Elle mentait, forcément… _Comment a t'il put ? Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était échappé aussi rapidement, et encore moins sans que cela se sache…_

-Daphné ne m'écrivait pas pendant parfois des mois, et soudain je recevais cinq ou six lettres d'un coup, expliquant qu'ils étaient cachés, qu'ils étaient loin, mais qu'ils avaient progressé. Elle m'annonçait les noms des quelques huiles ministérielles qui étaient tombées dans leurs filets.

Le souvenir de la jeune fille effacée qu'il avait connu au collège se confronta à une image de femme au regard langoureux, séduisant à tour de bras les employés du Ministère rougeauds et engoncés dans des robes démodées, le tout sous le regard approbateur de Nott. Une boule de haine incandescente prenait naissance dans son ventre, et consumait ses organes. Il la sentait grandir depuis son nombril, lui monter à la tête et s'infiltrant jusque dans ses orteils. Les ailes de son nez frémirent alors qu'il tentait de respirer amplement pour rester concentré et se contenir. Astoria quant à elle, commençait à montrer une certaine aisance.

-Et ensuite, demanda-t-il, brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

La question résonna dans la pièce. Son épouse eu un mince sourire.

-Et ensuite, ils attaqueront le Ministère.

Le coup final acheva de faire grandir sa haine. Elle explosa, atteignant la moindre parcelle de son corps, et Drago sentit ses doigts frémir autour du manche de sa baguette, son bras s'élever d'autorité, et un éclair de ressentiment acre parcourir son dos. Le sortilège partit sans qu'il n'ait songé à le formuler. Il allait frapper Astoria au visage, quand celle-ci bondit et d'un geste vif, le détourna d'un sort de protection.

-Et depuis le temps, tu ne m'as rien dit ? hurla-t-il, en avançant d'un pas, envoyant un nouveau sort en direction de sa femme.

Elle s'accroupit derrière son siège, qui vola en éclats sous la violence du sort, faisant pleuvoir des morceaux d'osier dans le bureau. Se relevant, elle tournoya, et riposta en envoyant ses propres éclairs en direction de Drago. Immanquablement déviés, ils s'éclataient contre les meubles de la pièce, les faisant s'enflammer, exploser, les ligotant ou les transformant en suie.

-Des _années_ que tu complotes avec la bande de Poudlard, et tu ne l'as même pas ne serait-ce qu'effleuré avec moi ? Des _années_ de manigance, pour quoi ? Pour une nouvelle guerre ? Ca ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu n'as pas eu assez d'isolation, d'humiliation, de complots ?

Il appuyait chaque phrase par un nouveau coup de baguette, et autour d'eux la pièce se transformait en véritable champ de bataille. Un mouvement du poignet, il métamorphosa les parchemins tombés au sol en poignards, et les envoya voler vers Astoria, qui se jeta sur le côté en un battement de cœur. Cependant, l'un des couteaux eu raison de son bras, et la peau de son biceps se fendit en une plaie rougeoyante. Elle lâcha sa baguette, roula au sol, et contempla avec horreur sa blessure. Drago quant à lui, était aveuglé par sa fureur, et continuait à avancer.

-Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ici, loin de tout ça, si c'était pour œuvrer dans mon dos, pour préparer un nouveau petit coup d'état, pour flatter l'égo de Nott ? scandait-il, ses yeux devenus ouragans.

-Drago... dit-elle alors, cherchant son souffle, levant les bras en signe d'abandon. Ne sois plus dupe. Tu as été dégoûté de la guerre, comme nous tous. Mais il est temps d'avancer maintenant. Je t'ai laissé du temps, nous l'avons tous fait. Mais aujourd'hui il faut bien avancer et se reconstruire. Ce n'est pas une vie de rester ici, à compter les brins d'herbe en attendant que la nuit tombe… Tu réalises bien ta place dans tout cela. Tout le monde se tournera vers toi.

Elle assise à même le plancher jonché de débris, adossée au mur blanc, lui debout, les jambes légèrement écartées, la baguette tendue devant lui, visant sa femme entre les deux yeux.

-Mais dans quel monde tu vis, Astoria ? demanda-t-il, la violence teintant chacun de ses mots. Pour qui tu me prends ? Je me suis reconstruit, avec toi, ici ! Elle est ici et nulle part ailleurs, ma _place_.

Astoria haletait légèrement, et resta silencieuse quelques instants, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Tu vaux mieux que ça. Nous tous, nous valons mieux que ça. On ne devrait pas avoir à se cacher, à mentir, à vivre reclus. Notre rang coule dans nos veines, depuis des générations. Vois comment l'Angleterre s'est dégradée depuis que ces incapables se sont auto-proclamés détenteurs du pouvoir… Tu appelles ça juste, la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ? Treize ans que nous subissons, il est temps de rétablir l'ordre des choses, et c'est notre devoir en tant qu'héritiers des grandes familles fondatrices.

Drago trouva soudain sa gorge sèche, et l'extrémité de ses doigts picotaient. Il fléchit son poing, relâcha, fléchit de nouveau, tentant de résister à l'urgence de commettre l'irréparable. Astoria de son côté avait remarqué le processus. Tout en maintenant le regard de son mari, elle tâta le plancha pour s'emparer à nouveau de sa propre baguette.

Le couple se regardait en chien de faïence, la tension enflait majestueusement dans la pièce claire.

-Drago, rejoins-nous, implora-t-elle enfin. Tu as tout à y gagner. Nous sommes organisés, voués à réussir, et demain, nous serons à nouveau au pouvoir.

Elle parlait désormais avec véhémence, les yeux grands de conviction. Une main refermée sur sa baguette, l'autre ouverte devant elle, enjoignant son mari à la rejoindre.

oOo

A grandes enjambées, il courait plus qu'il ne marchait. Les herbes hautes lui fouettaient les mollets, l'air marin lui giflait le visage, preuve d'un orage à venir, mais il était parfaitement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, et cette obsession dévorait le reste.

-Drago ! criait une voix loin derrière lui, presque emportée par le vent.

Il continuait d'avancer, et ignorait sa femme qui tentait de le rejoindre. Il avait dû manquer de concentration en jetant son sort, elle semblait s'en être rapidement remise. Rien d'illogique, lorsque l'on agit sous l'emprise de la colère. Et Merlin, il l'était.

Arrivé à la lisière d'un bois où il était à l'abri du regard d'Astoria, il tourna sur lui-même, et transplana. Les couleurs du bois environnant se fondirent avec celles du ciel et du sol, le vent cessa de tourbillonner. Aspiré dans un tube s'étirant dans l'espace, ses pieds puis ses genoux rentrèrent durement en collision avec le sol. A quatre pattes les mains enfoncées dans l'herbe, il releva la tête, et devant lui s'étalait une silhouette plus que familière.

Sans prendre le temps de déplorer la piètre qualité de son transplanage, il se releva, et avança vers le portail en fer travaillé. Un mouvement de la baguette lui indiqua la présence d'un sortilège de protection, et sans surprise, lever son bras tatoué de la Marque lui permis d'entrer sans encombre. Treize ans qu'il n'avait pas effectué ce geste, et pourtant il lui revint comme un automatisme.

Les graviers constituant l'allée déjà mille fois parcourues crissaient sous ses chaussures. La mâchoire crispée, il leva sa baguette, et de son extrémité jaillit une forme mouvante argentée. Son Patronus s'élança en bondissant, annonçant son arrivée à quiconque tenait désormais le Manoir.

Il s'était décidé à sortir de son autarcie pour la première fois depuis une décennie, et avait dû admettre que cela ne serait pas sans conséquences. C'était la première fois depuis de nombreuses années qu'il s'engageait dans un combat magique, et la sensation était étrange. Il avait refoulé dans son esprit les souvenirs de sortilèges noirs enseigné dans sa jeunesse par les plus grands sadiques que ses parents fréquentaient. Torture, mutilation, démence… Les Mangemorts avaient démontré une inventivité incroyable quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir et d'abimer le corps et l'esprit humains. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fortement sur le manche de sa baguette, envoyant des légères étincelles lumineuses autour de lui.

-Drago, enfin. Nous t'attendions.

Illuminée par les lustres de cristal pendant des hauts plafonds du Hall, la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'entrée était à contre-jour. Toutefois, la méprise n'était pas possible.

-Daphné. Où est Nott ?

Sa voix était glaciale, son regard d'acier.

-Asto n'est pas avec toi, demanda la splendide jeune femme en robe longue, elle devait nous rejoindre ce soir… Nous pensions que vous viendrez ensemble.

D'un coup d'épaule, Drago fraya son chemin dans son ancienne demeure. Après la guerre, celle-ci avait souffert du manque d'entretien, et s'approchait dangereusement du délabrement. A présent, elle resplendissait. Elle avait bénéficié d'une rénovation totale, elle sentait encore le sortilège frais. Il s'élança dans la montée d'escalier, dont les marches de marbre réfléchissaient majestueusement la lumière du lustre central.

-Il n'est pas là, dit Daphné dans son dos. Il s'occupe des derniers préparatifs pour demain.

Son ton enjoué n'aurait pas dépareillé une veille de fête d'anniversaire. Si elle avait âgé, elle n'avait en revanche pas grandi. Drago se retourna pour étudier l'expression de son visage. Elle ressemblait terriblement à sa sœur, et cela ne l'aida pas à rester calme. Sa tempe recommença à pulser, et un odieux mal de crâne commençait à se faire sentir.

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-il alors, son visage n'étant plus qu'un masque.

Daphné lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et une mine désolée, que l'on aurait presque pu croire sincère. Il s'assit sur les marches sculptées, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il y a quelques années de cela, il aurait volé auprès de Nott. Ou plutôt, Nott aurait accouru à ses côtés. De telles initiatives, c'est lui qui les aurait prises, et pas ses amis. Enfin, _amis_ … Ou l'aurait-il vraiment fait ? Il était lâche. Il avait laissé les grands agir, toujours.

A présent, à trente ans passés, il ne pouvait pas laisser les frayeurs et les erreurs de sa jeunesse prendre le pas sur sa vie. Mais alors, que faire ? Prétendre de rien savoir, n'avoir rien vu ? Un frisson parcouru son dos. Non, il n'était plus comme ça, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Aider le Ministère alors, les prévenir ? L'idée même d'aller toquer à la porte de Potter le dégoûtait. Sa boule de haine se réveillait à la simple idée de voir le Balafré et sa clique.

Ses mains se crispaient autour de ses cheveux, et il releva brusquement la tête, émergeant enfin de ses pensées envahissantes. Daphné se tenait désormais devant lui, et lui tendait une tasse de thé. Drago lui jeta un regard emplit de méfiance mêlé à du dégoût, et esquissa un léger mouvement de recul.

-Pour qui me prends-tu, Drago… soupira-t-elle, mimant la vexation.

Devant l'immobilité du blond, elle leva les yeux au ciel, but une gorgée de la tasse fumante, et lui tendit. Drago la prit alors, et but à son tour.

-Daphné, je ne reste pas, réussit-il à dire, disciplinant ses pensées. Je ne prendrai pas parti dans votre folie. J'ignore ce qui vous motive tous, mais il est hors de question de participer à vos rêves de grandeur immatures.

Il se releva, mais le sol sembla se lever avec lui, les murs se rapprochèrent, le plafond tomba à toute vitesse, et il dut se retenir à la montée d'escalier pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Il tourna brusquement la tête, et le monde tourna en même temps dans un tourbillon vertigineux. Sa vision périphérique se troubla, les couleurs se fondirent les unes dans les autres, et la dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant de sombrer fut Daphné qui recrachait sa gorgée de thé par terre.

oOo

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, sa première sensation fut le goût terriblement âpre de sa propre langue, et il dû faire preuve de beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas se pencher sur le côté et vomir. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, une fois, deux fois. A la troisième, il réussit, et il sentit son corps tourbillonner. Il referma prestement les paupières, et laissa échapper un grommellement sourd. _Ils ont fait doser leur saloperie par des Gobelins, c'est pas possible…_ Encore totalement dans le flou, formuler une pensée cohérente s'avéra ardu pour Drago. Il avait halluciné pendant des heures, peut-être même une journée… En se concentrant, il essaya de se situer. Il était allongé, et sentait la transpiration coller sa chemise à sa peau. _Elle m'en a beaucoup trop donné, la conne… J'aurais pu mourir avec ça_.

Une immense fatigue habitait tous ses membres, et chaque mouvement lançait d'atroces vertiges dans l'ensemble de son corps. Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux, il essaya de se redresser sur un bras, mais ce simple déplacement fut de trop pour son organisme encore intoxiqué, et cette fois il ne manqua pas de rendre tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac.

A grand peine, il ouvrit les yeux d'un millimètre, pour ne pas laisser la lumière l'aveugler. Après adaptation, il réussit à reconnaître sa chambre. Spacieuse, remplie de meubles taillés dans un bois sombre et riche, elle n'avait pas bougé malgré les années. Soupirant avec difficulté, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, et fixa le plafond recouvert d'une tapisserie familiale vert et argent.

-Récurvite, prononça alors une voix masculine à quelques mètres de lui.

Drago tourna vivement la tête en direction de l'homme, faisant à nouveau pulser sa tête de manière insupportable. La bouche pâteuse, il tenta cependant d'articuler.

-Nott, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu… dit-il alors d'une voix qu'il espérait suffisamment intelligible mais qui s'éteignit avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

Portant une main à sa gorge, il toussa tout en se relevant sur un bras tremblant, et il fixa le Mangemort en cape noire qui se tenait devant le lit.

-C'est fait. Le Ministère est tombé, mais je dois dire, Drago, que j'en attendais un peu plus de ta part. Je ne dis pas qu'on a eu du mal, bien au contraire, mais ta présence aurait été appréciable.

Nott soupira, se saisit d'une chaise et s'affala lourdement dessus, à califourchon. Sa cape était couverte de poussière, et il semblait éreinté.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous aides pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ ?

-La paix, Nott, dit-il difficilement.

Il avait du mal à maintenir le regard du Mangemort, surtout depuis sa position grotesque, à moitié relevé sur un coude tremblant, et sa migraine post-intoxication n'était pas d'une grande aide.

-Mais tu l'as la paix, enfin ! s'exclama Nott, ouvrant les bras. On vient de te l'amener sur un plateau d'argent ! Tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant, c'est la maintenir. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, de surveiller des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Cracmols, même pour toi.

Drago respirait bruyamment, ses cheveux plaqués par la sueur, et regardait son ancien ami d'un regard dur. Il déglutit, et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Nott occupait déjà l'espace sonore.

-Apparemment, tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'y faire. En attendant, ne quitte pas le Manoir. Et je garde ta baguette. J'ai pas envie de me faire Astoria-iser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il commença à s'éloigner, et avant de refermer la porte, il se retourna et regarda Drago dans sa position de faiblesse.

-Sérieusement, qui balance un sort sur sa femme ? T'es vraiment un connard parfois, Drago.

Le claquement de la porte résonna dans la tête du blond, faisant vibrer les os de son crâne.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long que la moyenne vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part d'éventuelles remarques ou incohérences, je me ferait un plaisir de vous répondre !_

 _Ah oui, comme mes chapitres ne sont pas d'une longueur qui fait rêver, que je suis en cours de publication et d'écriture, et que (ne nous mentons pas) je risque d'avoir des temps de latence, je vous propose une petite sélection de fics que j'ai adoré et qui vont vous tenir en haleine toute la nuit._  
 _Précision, aucune des auteurs ne m'a demandé de leur faire de la pub, c'est vraiment un petit palmarès de fics m'ayant simplement vendu du rêve_  
 _1. **Turncoat** , par Elizaye (eng) (traduite en fr par Nivita), Dramione rated M, se déroule pendant la guerre, à grand coup d'agent double, extrêmement bien écrit. _  
_2. **La Chasse est Ouverte** , ainsi que **Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy** par MalefoyHeartless, rated T, pour ceux qui ne le connaîtra pas encore, est un monument du Dramione. _  
_3. **The Serpent, the Witch and the Broom Closet** , par Tiadorable (eng) (traduite en fr par A-translator), Dramione rated M, style d'écriture absolument génial et situations des plus intelligentes_  
 _4. **Les Morgoles** par awax, rated M, une histoire délicieuse qui qui sait être innovante sans être tirée par les cheveux, avec des personnages très bien dosés_  
 _Alley, avec tout ça vous devriez passer de bonnes soirées !_

 _La bise, Oochoo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou les loulous (pardon), il est vrai que j'ai un peu tardé quant à la publication de ce chapitre, mais poster tous les trois jours c'est un peu tendu sur le long terme, m'voyez... En tout cas, merci aux reviewers fidèles au poste, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, vous êtes au top !  
Alley, bonne lecture à tous,  
Oochoo  
_

* * *

 **VI**

A la lumière de la torche de fortune de la cellule, Hermione s'affairait sur la jambe du jeune employé qui partageait sa cellule. Après plusieurs heures de fébrilité, le dénommé Ernest avait commencé à parler seul, sous l'emprise de la fièvre. Puis la douleur avait pris le dessus, cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il était désormais inconscient. Le jeune homme avait le tibia brisé, et une extrémité de l'os avait percé la barrière de sa peau. Il avait été tabassé par les Mangemorts, qui avaient visiblement envie de voir de leurs yeux la couleur de son sang de Né-Moldu, et il avait dû être porté par d'autres employés de son service durant des heures, avant d'être jeté sans précaution dans le cachot commun.

Sans équipement, sans magie, dans les conditions d'hygiène inexistantes de la cellule poisseuse, Hermione réalisait bien que ses efforts étaient quasiment vains, mais la vue révoltante de la souffrance d'Ernest la poussait à agir. Armée de ses maigres connaissances en médecine moldue et du linge le moins sale qu'elle avait pu trouver, elle avait nettoyé la plaie couverte de sang séché, et la vue dégagée de la blessure lui remuait profondément l'estomac.

Tentant à grand peine de rester concentrer sur sa mission, elle essuya la sueur de son front, et sa gorge se noua. Elle savait que le plus dur était à venir. Elle prit une grande inspiration, souffla par la bouche, lentement. Puis elle plaça sa main droite sur le genou d'Ernest, la gauche sur l'extrémité visible de son tibia. D'un coup sec, et dans un bruit absolument écœurant, elle remit l'os en place. Elle ne put que remercier les cieux qu'Ernest fut endormi, autrement il aurait très certainement poussé un hurlement à réveiller tout le Manoir.

Prestement, elle se saisit des morceaux de bois qu'elle avait trouvés dans un coin de la cellule, les attacha fermement à la jambe enflée du jeune homme à l'aide d'une vieille chemise, et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir aussi loin que ses chaînes métalliques lui permettaient. Machinalement, elle caressa son ventre d'une main.

Elle estimait à quelques jours le temps passé dans la cellule. L'humidité permanente laissait imaginer qu'ils étaient enfermés à des dizaines de mètres sous la terre, et ils ne disposaient d'aucun moyen de mesurer le temps qui passait. Leur cachot était vaste, et ils étaient une vingtaine à y être ferrés. Par miracle, les chaînes étaient suffisamment longues pour leur permettre de se mouvoir un minimum. Du moins, ils pouvaient s'asseoir et s'allonger.

Leur cellule avait été taillée à même à la roche, et les cris et les pleurs résonnant dans le long couloir laissaient supposer la présence de nombreuses autres geôles. A leur arrivée il y a quelques jours, ils étaient longuement restés dans le noir. Puis, timidement, ils commencèrent à parler entre eux, à vois très basse tout d'abord, de crainte que des Mangemorts ne montent la garde. L'obscurité les rendant tous nerveux, ils s'étaient concertés, et en concentrant leurs volontés et leurs pouvoirs magiques, ils avaient réussi à allumer à distance la torche éteinte depuis des années qui trônait en haut d'un mur brut de la cellule.

Ils purent alors enfin se voir. Le spectacle était tel que plusieurs d'entre eux eurent les larmes aux yeux. A sa droite, Hermione avait découvert Ernest, qui était encore relativement en forme, et qui dissimulait sa jambe meurtrie sous son pantalon, assurant que ça devait être une simple foulure. A sa gauche, une vieille dame qu'elle reconnaissait vaguement pour l'avoir vue au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques était mutique, et avait une impressionnante coupure le long de la mâchoire.

Le long des murs, une diversité de sorcières et de sorciers étaient adossés, dans une large palette de détresse physique et mentale. Des jeunes, des moins jeunes. Certains pleuraient, criaient, marmonnaient, ou contemplaient la pierre nue. Certains semblaient parfaitement alertes, certains paraissaient avoir rencontré des Détraqueurs. Les chemises déchirées, tâchées, les pieds souvent nus, ensemble ils formaient une foule désolée.

Hermione sentait les coups sous la peau de son ventre. Elle posa l'arrière de sa tête contre la roche, et ferma les yeux. S'être occupée de la jambe d'Ernest avait drainé toute l'énergie de sa journée, et elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Elle sentait la faim tordre son estomac, et par-dessus tout, l'angoisse. L'image des yeux vides d'Harry ne semblaient plus vouloir quitter son esprit. Les deux prunelles vertes de son meilleur ami la tenaient éveillée jour et nuit, et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. L'horreur avait élu résidence dans sa poitrine, elle sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque souvenir qui remontait.

Elle sentait son cerveau s'assécher, et le monde rapetissait autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus que sa cellule, et la vingtaine d'êtres humains qui la partageaient. Rien d'autre n'existait au-delà, et les allées et venues des Mangemorts étaient des apparitions surnaturelles. Des capuches noires interchangeables apportaient des gamelles, des cruches, des pots. Ils repartaient, et le monde se refermait encore un peu plus.

oOo

Des pas résonnèrent le long du couloir de roche. Les occupants du cachot se redressèrent, alarmés. Leur dernière visite datait d'i peine une heure, pourquoi revenaient-ils ? En une communion devenue routinière, ils se concentrèrent et éteignirent la torche clandestine. A nouveau dans le noir, Hermione écoutait silencieusement, le cœur battant, une main protectrice placée sur son ventre.

Les pas étaient accompagnés de cris, d'insultes, et du bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui se débat. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, et ses poumons se vidèrent alors que son ventre entrait en ébullition. Elle connaissait parfaitement la voix qui se répercutait contre les murs du couloir. Elle se pencha en avant, se rapprochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait des barreaux.

Les bruits de pas se stoppèrent un instant.

-Très bien, on t'avait prévenu pourtant.

Un coup sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'une expiration douloureuse, et la voix se tut jusqu'au moment où la procession atteint la cellule. Deux Mangemorts encagoulés dont l'un tenait une torche flamboyante encadraient un homme en robe poussiéreuse, ou plutôt le maintenaient par les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-On vous amène un petit copain, il s'était planqué quelques jours, mais on a bien fini par le tirer de son trou à rat, dit un des Mangemorts d'un air satisfait.

Il agrippa l'homme par sa tignasse rousse, et le força à relever la tête. Le cri d'Hermione resta coincé dans sa gorge. Le visage de Ron n'était qu'un magma de contusions et d'hématomes, ses yeux envahis par la peau meurtrie et enflée de ses joues. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait voir des creux sombres là où des dents auraient du être.

-Dis bonjour à tes nouveaux amis… Mais bon, j'imagine que vous devez déjà tous vous connaître, entre vermines.

Le Mangemort à la voix nasillarde relâcha la tête de Ron, qui retomba contre sa poitrine. Avec son acolyte trapu, ils le déposèrent sur un emplacement libre, enserrèrent les anneaux métalliques autour de ses chevilles et poignets, et refermèrent le cachot, et s'en allèrent, replongeant la cellule dans l'obscurité.

Dès que les bruits de pas se furent évanouis dans les tréfonds des souterrains, la lumière revint dans la geôle, et Hermione s'avança à quatre pattes vers son mari échoué.

-Ron, Ron, RON ! se mit-elle alors à implorer, la panique déformant sa voix.

Celui-ci releva alors la tête de quelques millimètres, reconnaissant la voix tremblante d'émotion d'Hermione. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et elle vit le rouge sombre briller derrière ses lèvres. Tournant sa tête sur le côté, il cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa gorge, sans réussir à se débarrasser le moins du monde du goût métallique qui saturait son palais. Il regarda alors Hermione de ses yeux au beurre noir.

-Où est Rose… tenta-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

-En sécurité.

Sa voix était gutturale. Hermione quant à elle ne put empêcher une larme unique couler le long de sa joue. Au milieu de cet ouragan de catastrophe, au moins un phare brillait. Bien sûr, la lumière de ce phare était lointaine et chancelante, mais elle avait le mérite d'exister. Elle n'avait jusque-là pas même osé imaginer le sort de sa fille si jamais les Mangemorts l'avaient attrapée. Son visage d'enfant rieur ne pouvait simplement pas coïncider avec la barbarie qui avait englouti Hermione.

En respirant, les poumons de Ron laissaient échapper un léger râle, une sorte de sifflement discret mais présent. Sa manière de se tenir laissait deviner que tout son corps le lançait après sa rencontre avec les Mangemorts.

oOo

 _Il n'était pas au Ministère le jour de l'attaque, mais la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Surtout quand, alors qu'il rassemblait en toute hâte des affaires, il entendit la porte d'entrée de son appartement être enfoncée d'un violent sortilège. Devant lui se tinrent alors cinq silhouettes toutes de noir vêtues, baguettes sorties. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille qui s'était mise à pleurer, la sortit de son lit à barreaux, la serra contre son cœur et transplana alors qu'un éclair lumineux fit exploser le mur devant lequel il se tenait quelques millisecondes auparavant._

 _Dès lors, une traque atroce s'engagea. Les cagoulés bénéficiaient des registres du Sang vieux de presque quinze ans, établis sous le court Régime de Voldemort, mais cela était suffisant pour qu'avec quelques sortilèges occultes, ils puissent le suivre à la trace._

 _Il ne savait plus dire combien de fois il avait transplané pendant ces quelques jours. Dans les quelques moments de répit qu'il avait obtenus, il établissait les barrières magiques les plus puissantes qu'il connaissait, brouillant sa trace, mais seul, il ne pouvait dormir tant il était aux aguets. Il se fatiguait, craignait pour sa fille, craignait pour tous ceux dont il ignorait le sort. Les nuits il restait éveillé, assis contre un arbre, dans un pub moldu, dans une cabine en bord de mer, n'importe où, et berçait sa fille qui sentait bien l'angoisse de son père._

 _Ses barrières tombaient les unes après les autres, et un soir alors qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une caverne, il se rendit à l'évidence. Sur un parchemin improvisé, il jeta hâtivement de brèves explications, et ensorcela la peluche que sa fille ne quittait jamais. Le chien de tissu s'illumina d'un halo bleuté, et le cœur de Ron se déchira quand chien, parchemin, enfant et lumière bleue disparurent._

 _Le sang de Rose n'était pas connu des Mangemorts, et de toute manière ce n'était pas après elle qu'ils en avaient, mais bien après lui, l'Auror, l'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'époux de la Ministre, l'ami d'Harry Potter, le Traître à son sang. Alors qu'il sentait ses barrières s'effriter sous les assauts maléfiques des encapuchés, il songeait, la baguette droit devant lui, à quel point la situation lui semblait familière. En cet instant, toutes les craintes d'Hermione lui revinrent en tête, et put s'empêcher d'admirer sa prévoyance._

 _Il envoyait à présent des sorts à tour de bras, virevoltant pour ne jamais avoir d'ennemis derrière lui. Ceux-ci formaient un cercle autour de lui, et paraient inlassablement les éclairs qui fendaient l'air. Il envoya trois Mangemorts au tapis, mais les autres se rapprochaient, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux lui écrase sa baguette dans le cou, brûlant sa peau, et qu'un autre lui arrache son arme des mains, le forçant à capituler._

 _Les compères avaient alors célébré la capture à leur manière, et octroyèrent à Ron quelques fractures pour l'occasion. En toute courtoisie, ils le mirent au courant des dernières nouvelles, et lui décrivirent avec force de détails scabreux la mort de son meilleur ami, tout en dessinant des injures sur la peau de son dos à la pointe incandescente de leurs baguettes_.

A présent, pieds et mains liés dans ce cachot infect avec sa femme dont les mains étaient tâchés de sang séché et au visage tuméfié, il sentait son courage revenir, très lentement, comme au compte-goutte. Apprendre la mort d'Harry lui avait assené un coup de hache dans le cœur, et la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer. Mais désormais, la rage enflait en lui. La même rage qui les guidait à dix-sept ans, qui les faisait courir derrière les Ténèbres pour les disperser, qui les faisait dégainer devant des mages au combien plus puissants qu'eux, qui les faisait rire au nez de Voldemort lui-même.

Le visage vaincu de son meilleur ami, qu'un Mangemort avait trouvé amusant de lui enfoncer dans le crâne grâce à d'obscurs talents de _legilimens_ , était désormais comme une toile de fond dans ses pensées. Tout convergeait vers la mort de son compagnon de toujours. Et bien qu'il soit attaché, enfermé, contrôlé, blessé dans son âme et dans sa chair, avec Hermione à ses côtés, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi jeune.

oOo

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ernest était revenu à lui depuis quelques jours, après une longue inconscience qui commençait à inquiéter Hermione. Celle-ci, à genoux, une main sur le bas de son ventre rebondi, ôtait ses bandages avec la plus grande délicatesse. Le jeune homme semblait terriblement pâle, même en faisant abstraction de l'éclairage de fortune qui donnait un teint cadavérique à tous les prisonniers. Une pellicule de sueur couvrait son front, et ses yeux brillaient de fièvre, mais fidèle à lui-même, il tentait de se construire une façade décontractée alors qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se redresser.

Hermione décollait les pans de chemises qui avaient adhéré à la plaie, tandis qu'Ernest se retenait de crier de douleur en crispant sa mâchoire. Arrivée à la dernière épaisseur, avant même de découvrir la peau, une odeur de putréfaction s'insinua jusqu'à ses narines. Entre le dégoût et ses nausées de grossesse, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et détourna le visage pour respirer l'air moite de la cellule, qui avait le mérite de ne pas sentir la chair infectée. Contenant un hoquet, elle prit une ample inspiration et se retourna vers Ernest, et composa un sourire hésitant.

-Ca a l'air d'aller… Je pense que c'est en bonne voie, dit-elle alors, d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu rassurant.

Elle appuya son mensonge éhonté d'un sourire, et Ernest le lui retourna, sans rien dire.

Alors qu'elle tamponnait la plaie d'un pan de chemise humidifiée, le désespoir et la rage se mêlaient en elle. _Ils nous ont laissé au Moyen-Âge, c'est pas possible… Avec une baguette magique, ou même du désinfectant moldu, il aurait pu garder sa jambe_. L'impuissance montait en elle et laissait un goût de haine dans sa bouche. Ernest lui, avait laissé couler une larme, silencieusement.

Des toux raisonnaient contre la pierre. Laissés sans soin, en sous-nutrition, privés de leurs baguettes et de leur aura magique, la majorité des sorciers étaient tombés malade, et les blessures n'arrangeaient rien. Là où les hématomes mettaient bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour disparaître, les fêlures, les fractures et les plaies ne guérissaient tout simplement pas, et comme pour Ernest, s'aggravaient.

Hermione elle-même ne pouvait plus prendre appui sur sa cheville depuis que les Mangemorts l'avaient frappée au Ministère, et le manque de nourriture lui faisait tourner la tête dès qu'elle tentait de se déplacer. Une de ses mains soutenait en permanence son ventre, énorme par rapport à sa silhouette pas bien épaisse d'origine, et qui s'amincissait encore jour après jour.

Dans les premiers jours de leur incarcération, certains membres de la cellule lui cédaient une partie de leurs rations par compassion pour son état, mais plus le temps passait, plus la faim grandissait, et elle devait se contenter de sa propre maigre ration pour tenir.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait rejointe, Ron lui donnait la moitié de sa portion, mais Hermione refusait, le voyant plus mal en point qu'elle.

Les jours passaient, et la santé de tous se dégradait. Un matin, ou peut-être un soir, il était impossible pour Hermione de savoir, Ernest ne parlait plus du tout et n'essayait plus de se relever. Hermione se pencha au-dessus de son visage, et le spectacle lui noua la gorge. Jusque-là cadavérique, le jeune homme avait franchi une étape de plus, ou du moins s'était enfoncé jusqu'au stade fantomatique. Ses joues creusées, ses lèvres blêmes et gercées, ses cernes violacés, sa peau tirée sur ses os dessinant son crâne, seul quelques frissons de fièvre indiquaient qu'il était encore en vie.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se crispa. La veille, elle avait découvert la vieille dame endormie si profondément que rien ne la réveilla. Les Mangemorts apportant leurs écuelles l'avaient alors embarquée avec eux, dans un silence assourdissant. Cette fois cependant, quelque chose profondément enfouie en elle s'enclencha. D'un bond, elle se releva, et à cloche-pied, elle rejoint les barreaux de leur cellule. Elle frappa alors le métal froid avec ses menottes, et se mit à hurler.

-BANDE DE RACLURES ! s'égosilla-t-elle alors qu'au coin de ses yeux, des larmes de rage bouillonnaient. DE QUEL DROIT VOUS NOUS LAISSEZ CREVER LÀ COMME DES RATS ?

-Hermione ! s'écria Ron, qui réussissait désormais à ouvrir complétement les paupières. Tu vas les rameuter !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire ? lui cria-t-elle en retour, le regard exalté par sa haine.

Elle se retourna vers ses barreaux, et frappa du poing, faisant résonner les heurts métalliques de ses chaînes et de ses menottes. La gorge en feu, elle remarqua à peine que Ron s'était levé à son tour.

-VOUS VOUS PLANQUEZ MAINTENANT ? hurla-t-elle au couloir. VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES SOUS-ÊTRES, DES POURRITURES, VOUS NE MERITEZ PAS DE PORTER UNE BAGUETTE ! CA VOUS FAIT MARRER DE NOUS RABAISSER, DE NOUS FRAPPER, MAIS LES PLUS A PLAINDRE JE CROIS QUE C'EST VOUS !

Ron se plaça derrière elle, et la bâillonna du mieux qu'il put. Hermione porta immédiatement ses mains au bras de Ron pour s'en dégager.

-Laisse-moi ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre, laisse-moi crier, qu'ils viennent ! Je reculerai pas !

-Herm', ferme-là, grogna-t-il, ferme-là maintenant. Réfléchis cinq secondes, bordel ! Ils vont juste te torturer et ça ne changera rien !

-Au moins il se passera quelque chose, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Comment peux-t encore supporter cet endroit ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais ne sois pas stupide, ça servira juste à nous faire remarquer ! Il faut rester discret, se faire oublier !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, et Ron ôta son bras de son visage. Il saisit son épaule, et l'enjoint à se rasseoir. Cependant elle ne bougea pas, fixant son époux, alors que déjà le vertige se s'être levée embrumait son cerveau.

-Tu veux t'enfuir ? lâcha-t-elle doucement, un élan d'adrénaline éclatant dans son ventre.

Et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir enfin voir les yeux de Ron, qui s'éclairèrent d'une lueur d'espoir.

* * *

 _Voilàà, another day, another chapter.._

 _Au plaisir de vous lire les cocos !  
Oochoo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello hello ! J'espère que vous allez bieng, malgré la rentrée imminente (ça va bien se passer). Étant moi-même encore dans les études, ça risque d'impacter mon rythme de publication (tant est que j'en possède un). Mais promis, j'essayerai de finir la fic, j'ai toujours ma trame en tête et ça me tient à cœur, ne serait-ce pour enfin écrire un peu de Dramione, parce que là on est encore pas mal dans le background. Mais ça ne devrait plus trop tarder ;)  
Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leurs reviews, j'vous adore et vous me motivez !  
Mais fi de tout cela, en route pour le chapitre !  
Oochoo  
_

* * *

 **VII**

-Putain !

Le juron lui avait échappé. Il contempla sa main. Une large entaille était apparue, le sang pourpre coulait abondamment, et gouttait sur le précieux parquet de la chambre. _Putain de Nott, y'a que toi pour placer des sorts de protection aussi cons_ , marmonnait Drago en cherchant de quoi soigner sa main.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche, tâtonnant par habitude, s'attendant à rencontrer le bois poli de sa baguette. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se remettre à insulter mentalement Nott. _Alors comme ça tu me fous un sortilège qui m'éclate la main quand j'essaie de sortir de ma chambre, mais en plus je dois me démerder comme un moldu ?_

Faisant demi-tour, Drago tempêtait et s'employa à mettre la chambre sens dessus-dessous. Depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le parquet sans ressentir le besoin de retapisser le plancher, il était intenable. Ses heures d'hallucination l'avaient laissé déshydraté, affamé, transpirant, et surtout, enragé. Comme un lion en cage, la crinière ébouriffée, il s'était levé et arraché quelques livres des étagères par simple envie de détruire, et ses pieds l'avaient naturellement mené vers la porte pour s'extraire de la chambre suffocante.

A présent, il se retrouvait avec un parquet rougi, une douleur lancinante dans la paume et une rage décuplée. Il fouilla brutalement la magistrale armoire de bois sombre ornée de détails d'argent, et en extrayait une chemise raffinée. D'un mouvement de poignet il en arracha une manche, et l'enroula autour de sa main, badigeonnant le tissu de rouge.

Se retournant vers sa porte, il approcha lentement sa main indemne du panneau de bois, guettant les effets d'un autre sort. Ses doigts effleurèrent les gravures sophistiquées de la porte, sans que rien ne se passe. Rassemblant ses doigts en un poing, il frappa alors le bois, la faisant chanceler dans ses gonds.

-Nott ! hurla-t-il alors, frappant à nouveau mais n'osant toucher à la poignée.

-Monsieur Drago, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir enfin.

Sursautant à l'écoute de la voix, il se retourna d'un bond, cherchant l'origine du son. Ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux à mi-hauteur d'homme qu'il comprit. La petite créature était vêtue d'un vieux drap cousu à gros points pour tenir sur ses maigres épaules, et marchait pieds nus. Bien que tous les elfes aient un visage légèrement rabougri avec de grands yeux exorbités, celui-ci présentait des rides, une peau parcheminée et des tâches de vieillesse qui laissaient présumer son âge avancé.

-Pipsy ! s'exclama-t-il, partagé entre la surprise et l'apitoiement ; il pensait la bête morte depuis des années.

-Pipsy est à votre service Monsieur Drago. Monsieur est blessé ? s'inquiéta l'elfe en posant les yeux sur le bandage improvisé qui ornait sa main.

En un battement de paupière l'elfe s'était rapproché et ôtait la manche de chemise souillée de la blessure, qui se remit à saigner.

-Pipsy… Tu es resté ici toutes ces années ? demanda-t-il alors que l'elfe s'affairait sur sa main.

-Oui Monsieur Drago, Pipsy n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il est né. Pipsy a toujours été très fier de servir la famille Malefoy, Monsieur.

-Mais le Manoir était vide, pendant des années, souleva Drago.

L'elfe prit une courte pause dans ses soins, ses doigts tremblant légèrement, ses grands yeux teintés de tristesse levés vers son ancien maître.

-Oui… souffla-t-il. C'était très dur pour nous, Monsieur Drago. Mais heureusement, un monsieur du Ministère est arrivé, et tout s'est rallumé ici. Et Monsieur Lucius est rentré, ajouta-t-il, éclatant de joie à ce souvenir.

Une brique du poids d'un hippogriffe tomba dans son estomac. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et son poing se referma sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, manquant d'écraser les maigres doigts de Pipsy qui s'occupaient de sa paume. _Lui aussi s'est échappé. Evidemment_. Dans sa réflexion fiévreuse, il n'avait considéré que les Mangemorts de sa génération, ceux avec qui il avait partagé ses bancs d'école, et en avait oublié ceux de la génération de ses parents, si tant est qu'il en existait encore.

-Il est ici ?

Sa voix était descendue dans les graves, son visage durci, et ses yeux d'ordinaire clairs s'étaient voilés, leur teinte tirant désormais sur le charbon. Pipsy, sentant la colère de son patient, tentait de se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses pupilles dilatées par la crainte.

-Oui Monsieur, Monsieur Lucius a repris possession de ses appartements depuis longtemps déjà. Pipsy et les autres elfes du Manoir ont préparé un grand banquet en son honneur. Il avait l'air très fatigué, il avait fait un long voyage.

-Appelle-le immédiatement, Pipsy. Dis-lui de venir m'ouvrir sur-le-champ.

L'elfe se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la gêne clairement visible sur son visage.

-C'est que Monsieur ne sort pas de ses appartements… Il refuse d'être dérangé. Il a déjà Stupéfixé plusieurs autres elfes qui lui portaient son repas, il n'est jamais de très bonne humeur.

-Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie, que cet abruti de Nott m'a enfermé ici.

L'elfe continuait à se balancer en se pinçant les lèvres, puis il releva les yeux et croisa le regard incendiaire de Drago, il lâcha alors un petit cri de terreur, avant de transplaner dans un 'plop' discret.

Les secondes s'égrainaient, et se transformèrent en minutes. Drago n'entendait que le battement rapide du sang dans son crâne, bloquant toute pensée élaborée. Un _pourquoi_ général résonnait en lui, sans qu'il ne sache clairement à qui ou à quoi celui-ci s'adressait. Le temps s'écoulait au ralenti, interminablement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait repris sa marche en rond, faisant les mille pas sur le parquet ancien. Les portraits sur les murs quant à eux se gardaient bien d'intervenir, faisant semblant de dormir ou sortant tout bonnement du cadre.

La porte se mit à briller pendant un bref instant, et Drago se mit face à celle-ci, rageant une nouvelle fois d'être dépourvu de baguette. La sensation de nudité face à l'adversité ou du moins l'inconnu le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Le halo disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et la porte cliqueta, avant de s'ouvrir en grand, heurtant le mur dans un grand bruit qui résonna dans le couloir. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Lucius Malefoy, et à ses côtés, Théodore Nott.

Tous deux drapés d'habits noirs brillants brodés de fils d'argent, ils ne se ressemblaient pourtant en rien. Celui de Lucius était vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années, et l'éclat de sa robe était fade, les fils décousus par endroits, le vieillissant plus que l'anoblissant. Nott en revanche paraissait sortir de l'école avec son col brodé de lauriers d'argent, un sourire ineffaçable au visage, les yeux pétillants. Ce dernier rangea sa baguette non sans s'octroyer le luxe de la faire tournoyer entre ses doigts, sentant le regard de Drago sur celle-ci.

Le Mangemort fit alors un pas sur le côté, laissant Lucius entrer dans la chambre. Malgré son port de tête altier et son air naturellement supérieur, les années ne l'avaient pas laissé indemne. Des ridules aux coins de ses yeux au bleu délavé, associées à sa peau tombante sur ses joues creusées le faisait paraître pour bien plus vieux qu'il n'était. La prison à répétition, les privations, le décès de Narcissa, tout cela l'avait marqué, et son état physique en témoignait. Ses cheveux platine, attachés dans son habituelle queue de cheval, s'étaient rapprochés de la paille, et une barbe poivre et sel rejoignait ses tempes grisonnantes.

-Tu n'es pas venu aux funérailles.

Drago fut presque surpris d'entendre sa voix inchangée, hautaine et méprisante, qui ne collait désormais plus au personnage qui se tenait devant lui. Deux visions de son père se superposèrent, celui de son enfance, immense et splendide, maniant avec finesse sa canne au pommeau travaillé, laissant derrière chacun de ses passages un arome subtil de musc blanc et de fleurs sauvages, et celui qui se tenait devant lui, aux yeux cernés de violet, au front ridé de contrariété et aux mains négligées.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette vieille habitude. Il sentait bien qu'il était désormais plus grand, et en bien meilleur état que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le vouvoyer en dépit de la toute la rancœur et la rage qu'il pouvait ressentir contre cet homme qu'il persistait à appeler Père.

-Tu l'as insultée. Ne l'as-tu donc jamais aimée ? Tout ce que nous t'avons donné ne veut donc rien dire pour toi ? demanda-t-il de sa voix cassante, les lèvres pincées.

Déjà la rage refaisait surface en Drago, la surprise à peine dissipée. _C'est vraiment ce qu'il veut, une querelle de famille ?_

-J'aimais Mère au moins autant que vous.

La lettre annonçant sa disparition était arrivée un jour de printemps, plusieurs années après le début de son exil. Elle avait été expédiée d'Azkaban, et son père l'y conviait à s'y rendre pour assister à la mise en terre, qui devait prendre place au pied de la forteresse, dans une fosse commune où pourrissaient les centaines de détenus qui avaient fini leurs jours dans leurs cellules. La simple idée de voir sa mère enterrée aux côtés des pires raclures du monde magique lui avait retourné l'estomac, et lorsque son courrier au Ministère demandant le retour de la dépouille au caveau familial avait été laissé sans réponse, il était rentré dans une rage sans précédents, qui avait requis toute la patience d'Astoria et quelques potions fortes pour le calmer. Il s'était par la suite plongé dans son atelier des journées durant, ignorant le monde, ignorant son père, ignorant son impuissance.

-Pas une seule fois, tu n'es venu. J'ai dû attendre d'être évacué pour être mis au courant de ta … décision.

Il lâcha le dernier mot avec un mépris tangible. Ses yeux durs transperçaient son fils, et son ressentiment le rajeunissait, lui rendant un semblant de sa prestance d'antan.

-J'imagine que ta vie était douce à la campagne, loin des tracas de tes amis et de tes parents, susurrait-il…

Drago sentait l'énervement grimper dans son échine. Son père avait toujours maitrisé le mépris et l'indifférence, mais la provocation ? Cela avait dû lui venir sur le tard.

-Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, Père. Je suis libre de faire ma vie comme il m'entend, rétorqua-t-il, restant le plus neutre possible bien que la colère commençait à teinter sa voix.

-Oh bien sûr, mon cher fils, continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Cela aurait été indélicat de ma part de faire peser sur tes épaules le moindre fardeau familial. J'imagine que cela aurait fait trop pour toi, de te soucier de ta famille, de notre patrimoine ? Mais dis-moi Drago, si tu n'es plus un petit garçon craintif, pourquoi te comporter comme tel ? J'avoue ne plus te comprendre, toi qui me rendait pourtant si fier autrefois…

-Je ne suis pas vous, _Père_ , se força-t-il à ajouter, la mâchoire crispée. Et il était hors de question que je reste votre propriété, votre jouet.

-Evidemment. Je ne pensais simplement pas que la descendance de la noble lignée des Malefoy s'enfuirait de la sorte.

Le sang de Drago se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. _Non, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir, il n'attend que ça... Ça doit faire des années qu'il attend ce moment, m'insulter en face, vouloir me remettre à ma place, que je me soumette à nouveau, que je lui obéisse_. Il déglutit, serra la mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse mal. Il refusait de replonger dans cette logique dont il ne pourrait de toute manière pas ressortir vainqueur.

-Vous me faites pitié, Père. Avez-vous donc sombré aussi bas ?

Il aurait aimé être, en cet instant, un modèle de neutralité et de prestance. Cependant, ses cheveux négligés, sa chemise froissée, sa main encore tachée de sang et ses yeux sombres de colère ne l'aidaient pas à dépeindre un tel portrait. Sa rancœur palpitait encore dans ses veines, alimentant tout son corps en rage, et il prenait sur lui pour ne pas recourir à la solution qui clignotait violemment dans son esprit : la violence bête et simple.

Les lèvres minces de Lucius formèrent un O de surprise, et rapidement ses sourcils se froncèrent, plissant les rides de son front. Peut-être était-ce la première fois que son fils lui répondait de la sorte. Il se doutait bien que treize ans d'isolement n'était pas un très bon signe, mais il espérait sincèrement le faire revenir à la raison, tout d'abord en le faisant revenir au Manoir. Il occupait lui-même le Manoir en toute discrétion depuis des années, couvert par Berkings qui gérait officiellement la demeure depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton arrogant, Drago. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens. Tu ne peux pas prétendre que tout ceci n'existe pas, dit-il alors, la voix tremblante de colère, esquissant un geste du bras, désignant la chambre, eux-mêmes, le Manoir.

Cette fois Drago ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et s'élança en avant, emporté par sa colère. Avant même que son père n'ait eu le temps de lever sa baguette, celui-ci se retrouva lourdement plaqué contre le mur recouvert de tapisserie, l'avant-bras de son fils contre sa gorge. Drago fulminait, et approchait son visage de celui de son père. D'aussi près, il voyait le teint d'albâtre de son père se colorer peu à peu, et prenait satisfaction à le voir chercher son souffle. Il constatait aussi qu'il n'avait plus ce parfum entêtant qui avait hanté son enfance. Désormais, il sentait plus modestement le porridge, le tabac froid, la poussière.

-Je ne vous appartiens plus, murmura-t-il alors entre ses dents, à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de son père. J'ai vendu le Manoir, il ne veut plus rien dire pour moi, en effet. Et vos numéros d'intimidation sont pitoyables. Vous vivez dans le passé, Père. Vous ne m'atteignez _pas_.

Dégustant le moment, il écrasa encore un peu plus son avant-bras contre la trachée de Lucius, quand il sentit soudain l'extrémité de sa baguette s'enfoncer contre sa carotide. Les yeux de son père hurlaient les mots qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Mais le teint violacé de son géniteur le fascinait, et Drago voulait voir quand celui-ci tournerait au noir.

Nott, qui était resté à l'extérieur de la chambre durant l'échange, toussota bruyamment en toute indélicatesse. Le visage de Drago fouetta l'air en direction de l'intrus, et relâcha sa prise sur le cou de son père un court instant. Instant suffisamment long pour son père, qui glapit, aspira une petite gorgée d'air, et toussa un sortilège en direction de son fils. Celui-ci fut expulsé à travers la pièce, et alla s'écraser trois mètres plus loin contre une armoire.

Lucius esquissa un mouvement pour remettre sa robe en place, tout en respirant bruyamment. Il rengaina sa baguette, et sans un regard pour son fils, sortit de la pièce en un tourbillon de cape et de cheveux blonds. Nott s'approcha quant à lui de l'armoire où s'était échoué un Drago avec un léger sourire satisfait accroché au visage. Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement quand Nott lui tendit une main pour se relever.

D'un bond, il se remit lui-même sur pied, et se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant parfaitement le Mangemort. Il n'était plus qu'à deux pas du couloir quand un sortilège l'immobilisa, et le força à faire demi-tour, le replaçant face à Nott.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça, Drago… Il faut qu'on parle d'abord !

-Quand est-ce que ça t'est venu, ce besoin de discuter en permanence ? T'étais du genre taiseux au collège, et tout le monde s'en accommodait à merveille, Nott.

L'altercation avec son père avait laissé Drago dans un état de nerfs qu'il pensait avoir oublié. A la manière de voler sur un balai, la joute verbale lui était revenu sans qu'il n'y prenne gare. Nott remarqua, et eu un mince sourire.

-Très bien, t'as repris du poil de la bête. Désolé pour ton père, au fait. Il a pris un coup de vieux, mais il n'a pas tort, tu sais. On a besoin de toi pour diriger le Manoir, tu le sais. Il faut que tu acceptes que tout ait changé, il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

-Tu as mon père non ? Fous-lui une couronne sur la tête, un sceptre dans une main et un fouet dans l'autre, tu feras de lui le plus heureux des sorciers. Il dirigera son petit monde, et je rentrerai chez moi, avec…

Sa voix se cassa dans sa gorge, et il déglutit. Nott, en face de lui, élargit son sourire.

-Asto ? Elle va rester ici je crois bien, avec Daphné. Et puis toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas une suggestion, Drago.

Soupirant, il s'assit sur un fauteuil vert sapin aux broderies travaillées. Machinalement, ses doigts pianotaient contre sa jambe. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux jusque-là bien coiffés.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici longtemps, il me faut quelqu'un sur qui compter, Drago. Comprends-moi, les choses se font pressantes ailleurs, il faut que j'aille négocier dans toute l'Europe…

-Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de tes opérations mafieuses en Biélorussie ?

-Ce ne sont pas de vagues manigances, Drago ! C'est le futur du monde sorcier que je décide, chaque jour !

Puis, excédé, il se leva, et força Drago à le suivre d'un coup de baguette. Ils sortirent de la chambre, et empruntèrent le couloir menant jusqu'à l'escalier central. Les pieds de Drago, bien que sous contrainte, connaissaient le chemin par cœur, et il l'aurait parcouru les yeux fermés. Le Mangemort entraîna Drago jusqu'en bas des marches, dans le grand Hall. Là, ils dépassèrent les grandes portes ouvragées pour sortir sur l'allée de graviers, traversèrent les jardins de la propriété, et descendirent jusqu'au portail de fer forgé, le tout sans que Nott ne prononce le moindre mot, Drago sur ses talons.

-Impossible de transplaner dans la propriété, lâcha-t-il enfin alors qu'ils débouchaient sur le chemin d'accès. Ça serait con que les Traîtres se barrent aussi facilement.

Il attrapa Drago par le bras, et ensemble ils tournoyèrent sur place.

oOo

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Drago manqua de trébucher, et se redressa tant bien que mal. Le transplanage avait été brutal, et il sentait encore les dernières toxines de son thé empoisonné faire leurs effets. Relevant la tête, il tenta de reconnaître les alentours, en vain. Ils étaient dans une ruelle lugubre, le sol souillé de détritus, les murs suintants l'humidité crasseuse. Sans observer de pause, Nott reparti de plus belle, tractant son ancien camarade par magie.

Ils débouchèrent sur une grande rue piétonne, étrangement vide malgré l'heure. Des affiches par dizaines tapissaient les vitrines des magasins d'artefacts magiques. En s'y attardant, Drago reconnut qu'elles étaient toutes rédigées en français, et imprimées dans des teintes alternant entre le rouge sombre et l'ardoise.

-Avenue des Mages, Paris, annonça Nott, confirmant l'impression de Drago. Le Ministère Français est tombé le lendemain du nôtre, grâce à nos envoyés qui ont travaillé le terrain pendant des mois.

La rue était désertée. Des prospectus jonchaient le sol, des capes traînaient çà et là, des vitres explosées n'ayant pas été réparées s'alignaient avec les magasins aux rideaux baissés. Des caisses de potions éclatées au sol avaient laissé leurs contenus se répandre sur les pavés, qui arboraient par endroits des oreilles, de la fourrure ou qui lâchaient des hurlements aigus. Des boutiques avaient visiblement été visitées par des chapardeurs, et exposaient tristement leurs rayonnages dévalisés.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour déchiffrer un des prospectus aux couleurs agressives, la main de Nott lui agrippa l'épaule, et de nouveau il se sentit aspiré dans un fin tuyau, et par reflexe, ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit sur une grande place circulaire, jalonnée de colonnes de marbre. Les boutiques, qui encerclaient le spacieux forum, présentaient le même air de désolation qu'à Paris. Verre brisé, portes en bois arrachées et pendant sur leurs gonds, trace de lutte et d'explosions aux murs. Dans un recoin, à la lisière d'une allée transverse, un petit groupe de sorciers discutaient en italien sous leurs larges robes noires à capuche. A peine eurent-ils le temps de se tourner en direction du duo de voyageurs, ceux-là s'en étaient déjà allés.

A une vitesse effrénée, Nott emmena Drago au Portugal, en Bulgarie, en Pologne, en Finlande, en Grèce. Le même spectacle de désolation s'étalait devant leurs yeux, à la variation près de la langue dans laquelle étaient rédigés les paragraphes d'incitation à la haine, à la traque des Traîtres et à la délation. Alors que la compréhension des évènements faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Drago, Nott l'agrippa une énième fois, et ils atterrirent dans une allée que Drago connaissait fort bien, cette fois.

Le Chemin de Traverse était à l'image des places magiques qu'il venait de voir, peut-être plus vivante. Des patrouilles de robes noires allaient de boutiques en boutiques, rendant à la rue un aspect plus respectable, ou du moins, un peu moins saccagé. Les vitrines autrefois tenues par des Nés Moldus restaient cependant à l'abandon, des insultes gravées dans le bois de leurs devantures. Du coin de l'œil, Drago aperçut la boutique de Madame Guipure, toutes tentures noires tirées, et l'animalerie Jagger barricadée.

Derrière lui, la voix de Nott résonna.

-J'ai besoin que tu restes au Manoir. C'est le tien, Berkings s'écrasera devant toi si tu fais preuve d'un minimum d'autorité. Tu auras carte blanche, tu feras bien ce que tu veux avec les Traîtres, du moment qu'ils ne foutent pas le camp. Tu retrouveras ta position, tes responsabilités. C'était bien sympa ta crise d'ado, mais là il faut rentrer, et affronter le monde.

Alors que les pensées s'agitaient dans le crâne de Drago et qu'il voyait toutes ses portes de sortie se fermer les unes après les autres, Nott se saisit une dernière fois de son épaule, et avant de transplaner, il se mit devant lui, le regard perçant les prunelles grises de Drago.

-Ne me déçois pas. Et n'essaye pas de t'en aller. Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, tu t'en doutes bien.

* * *

 _Alley, à la prochaine les copains ! Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez des trucs à dire, pensez à la review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_  
 _La bise, Oochoo_


End file.
